The Dream of Becoming The Very Best
by The Mysterious Pokefan
Summary: This is my take on Ash's Kalos journey, he will be accompanied by his friends, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. He will NOT be dense, but will act dense, and will be slightly mature. In this story he will also be using his old Pokemon and won't do the foolishness of only getting Pikachu with him. Amourshipping fanfic (AshxSerena).
1. The Beginning of a New Adventure

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, so this is a new story and a big one. I have been working hard on it and finally I have finished working on it. So read, review and favourite and follow, if you like it.**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

><p>Ash had just returned in Pallet Town, after his loss in the Vertress Conference. He had decided that he would try to attain his goal of becoming, The Very Best, that no one ever was. Encouraged by the Kalosian journalist Alexa, he would explore the marvellous and exotic region of Kalos. There, he would find new Pokémon, friends, and finally someone special.<p>

* * *

><p>8:19 A.M<p>

"AHHHHH!" Ash yelled as he woke to the alarm his loyal starter set for him.

"PIKACHU!" He yelled after he was done being shocked by his starter.

"Pika, pika." It laughed.

"Why did you shock me?' Ash asked.  
>Pikachu pointed towards the clock to show him that if he had slept a little bit more; he would have been late, again.<p>

Ash looked at the clock. "So it's already past 8:20?" Ash wondered.

He got up and quickly went to the restroom to get ready. He then came out 10 minutes later after brushing his teeth and taking a shower. He started to put on his socks and shoes. While he was getting ready for his new journey, he heard his mom yelling something.

"Hey Ash and Pikachu! Come down!" His mother, Delia Ketchum yelled.

Pikachu instantly ran down after hearing her yelling, while Ash was putting on his fingerless gloves, and grabbed his blue and white jacket and a cap, which was red and white in colour. He was putting them on, while he was running down the stairs.

He found Pikachu at the table, eating his breakfast, pancakes and ketchup.

"Ash, eat your breakfast quickly, or otherwise you would miss your plane." Delia said strictly. She used to be strict with her son, whenever required else wise she was a great mother who was always gentle and caring for her son and his Pokémon.

"Ugh, Ok." He said, and sat down on the table to eat his breakfast. He took the first bite of the pancake, and it didn't take long for him to start gulping everything down as if; the whole food on the Earth was finished.

Delia was smiled at her son's antics. But it didn't take long for it to become a frown, because her son was about to leave for another journey, and she would have to wait a long time to see him again.

Ash finished his breakfast in about ten minutes and was prepared for his departure.

"Hey mom, I am going." He announced and made his way for the door but something stopped him.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as Pikachu gave him another thunderbolt.

"PIKACHU!" He yelled again. "Why the heck did you shock me with another thunderbolt?" He questioned angrily, but soon he realized what made the yellow rodent shock him again.

He walked towards his mom and gave her a tight hug, which she reciprocated. She squeezed him so tight that he was suffocating but he didn't say a thing, because he knew it was his mom's way to show love. After five minutes she released him from the hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ash, make sure that you will call me, when you reach Kalos, Okay?" She asked.

"PROMISE I will!" He promised.

"And Ash Ketchum, make sure to change your underwear daily and don't forget to wash them with your other clothes." Delia said.

"MOM! Just stop it now, you tell the exact same thing whenever I go to a new journey." He replied.

"It's because you always forget to do so." She answered.

"Anyway can I go now?" He asked.

"Yeah you can go, and I think you should have a girlfriend now." She said

"What? What did you just say?" He asked in confirmation.

"Yeah, you heard it correct. I want you, to make a girlfriend. You are big enough now." Delia confirmed, while smiling.

"Mom, I am only 13." Ash spoke

"That is why I said that. You're a teenager now." She replied.

"I don't know." He spoke, and there was a slight pink hue on his face.

Delia giggled a bit at her son's face.

"What happened mom?" He questioned, nonchalant to the blush on his cheeks.

"Nothing," she answered.

To switch the topic, Ash asked. "Where is Mr. Mime?"

"He is in the garden, don't forget to say bye to him, before you leave." Delia reminded him.

After that awkward and embarrassing conversation with his mother, Ash headed out of the house and first he hugged his mom's loyal Pokémon, Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime, promise me that you will take care of mom." Ash asked for a promise from the Fairy and Psychic, dual type.

"MIME!" He answered and nodded his head.

He then walked out of his house with Pikachu perched on his right shoulder. He then had a last glance at his house and saw that Delia came out and stood in the garden to see him walk away. He waved to her; he could see some tears in her eyes. But they weren't of sadness but tears of happiness, she was happy because her son had grown up.

Then a taxi stopped in front of Ash. Alexa was sitting in.

"Hey Ash, get in." Alexa said as she opened a door from inside.

Ash entered the taxi, closed the door and sat next to her.

"So Ash, you are finally ready to take on the gyms of Kalos, aren't you." She asked.

"Indeed. I am all ready to beat the gyms and qualify for the Kalos league." Ash answered, energetically.

"That is the spirit. And you know what, my younger sister; Viola is the gym leader of Santalune City gym." Alexa informed.

"Really, it would be fun to beat her." Ash exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The taxi driver stopped the taxi as they reached the airport.<p>

Ash and Alexa stepped out. Ash quickly stretched a little and Pikachu followed its trainer's actions. They both then entered the airport.

* * *

><p>10:20 A.M<p>

They boarded the plane and sat on their seats. Ash was sitting on the window seat while Alexa sat beside him. Alexa was working on her camera, while Ash was thinking about his new journey. He was totally pumped up to find new friends, rivals and new Pokemon, he never saw before.

"Pikachu, you ready buddy?" Ash asked the electric mouse.

"Chu," It replied excitedly.

"I know how you feel, I feel the same way." Ash said, and began to think of something.

"So Ash, how did you all of a sudden make your mind of going to Kalos?" Alexa questioned, she knew something was special, which he was hiding from everybody.

"New Pokemon, new opponents, new rivals and new adventures," He answered.

"I think that there is something which you are hiding. There has to be something special, because whenever I mention about Kalos your eyes glow up and you begin to think something." Alexa said.

"Ugh, no." He replied. "_Does she know why am I so excited to reach there?"_ Ash thought in his mind.

"No, this isn't the truth. Now I am certain that you aren't telling me the truth. There has to be something special. Tell me what it is." Alexa demanded the truth.

"_SHIT! How the heck does she know that there is another reason?"_ Ash thought. "It's nothing!" Ash lied and there was slight pink on his face.

"Hey why are you blushing?" She asked.

"No it is nothing. Now please stop questioning me, I am getting irritated." He said in a slightly loud voice.

"Okay, but still I will say that there is something special, maybe a girl." Alexa replied, before starting to work on her camera again.

"_THANK ARCEUS, she stopped right there."_ Ash said in his mind, a relaxed expression was visible on his face with slight traces of pink.

After seeing that relaxed expression on his face and those pink traces, her suspicion grew. She was certain that it was something special, perhaps a girl.

"Pi, pika." Pikachu said.

"Hey now, not you," Ash replied, after seeing the questioning look on his face.

"Pi," Pikachu said.

"No, it isn't true. There is nothing." Ash quickly lied.

* * *

><p>1:15 P.M<p>

The plane landed at Lumiose City airport. Ash and Alexa quickly got out of the plane and went inside the airport to exit.

"Hey Ash, exit is this way." Alexa informed.

"I know that but can you give a sec?" He asked.

"Yeah, but why?" She questioned.

"Nothing, just going to call my mom," He answered and went towards one of the video phones. He quickly dialled her number and waited for her to answer. After about 5 seconds of waiting, his mom picked up with Mr. Mime by her side.

"ASH! So it seems like you finally reached Kalos." Delia exclaimed.

"Yup and how are you two doing?" Ash asked.

"We are perfectly fine, how are you, and how was your flight?" She questioned.

"We both are perfect, too. The flight, it was actually the worst, as I was really, really excited to reach Kalos." Ash answered.

"I know that you hate flights but, why were you so excited to reach Kalos?" She asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, just because I was very excited," He lied, again.

"Why are you so excited here, and not in Unova?" She questioned.

"I don't know I was just excited to see all the new Pokémon." He lied, again.

"Anyway, you remember Serena?" She asked.

"YES!" He answered instantly in an excited tone, and his eyes started to glow.

"Ash, why are you so excited by listening her name?" Delia asked. "Do you like her?" She continued.

"Ugh, ugh, I just wanted to see her again; after all we were best friends." Ash half lied.

"Yeah, she was your closest friend but still, you are unusually excited." She said.

"Anyway, I have to go. Bye." He said, trying to cut off the awkward conversation.

"Okay, bye." Delia said and cut off the call.

* * *

><p><strong>In Ash's house<strong>

"_That was unusual; he never was so excited for a new journey. And when I mention Serena, his eyes were glowing. I think he likes Serena, but I am not certain; after all he never really paid any attention towards girls."_ Delia thought.

"Mime," Mr. Mime said.

"Nothing, mimey was just thinking something." Delia replied and went inside the kitchen to complete her work.

* * *

><p><strong>In Lumiose City Airport<strong>

Ash and Alexa exited the airport.

"So Alexa, where is your sister's gym?" Ash asked.

"It isn't here, this is Lumiose City and her gym is in Santalune City." Alexa answered.

"So where is Santalune City? I wanna straight away go and beat her." Ash asked.

"Sorry, but I got her message. She isn't in the gym till tomorrow, so you have to do something else today. Maybe you can battle the Lumiose city gym; I have heard that it is an electric type gym." Alexa replied.

"Okay, so I would challenge this gym, first." Ash agreed.

"And Ash, the gym is in that tower. It is called the Prism Tower." Alexa informed by pointing towards the huge tower which stood right in the middle of the city, it was very tall and had a pokeball like design in the middle.

"Okay, now I have to go." Alexa announced and went towards the opposite direction of the tower.

"I am coming." Ash thought and headed towards the gym, with Pikachu still perched on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>He reached the Prism Tower; he was told that the gym was inside the tower.<p>

"So here I come!" He announced before going in the lift. He then pressed the button which said 'Gym'. In some seconds the lift's door opened and he could see a big door at the end of the small corridor in front, on either side of the corridor there were some glass tubes with electricity in there.

"It is clear now, that it is an electric type gym." Ash wondered, and pressed the button to request a battle.

"How many gym badges do you have?" A robotic voice asked.

"Right now, I don't have one, but I will win my first from here." He replied confidently.

"WHAT? Not even a single BADGE?" The voice asked in a yelling tone.

"Yeah, I don't have a single badge yet, but I am willing to win the first from here." Ash confirmed, sheepishly.

"Don't you know that you need at least 4 badges to have a match with the gym leader?" The voice asked in a loud tone, it seemed like Ash was getting scolded by the voice.

"WHAT!" Ash exclaimed. Then a rod with electricity on the tip came from above the door and electrocuted Ash, and a tunnel opened beneath them, in which they fell. After some time of sliding in the tunnel, it finally finished and its opening was about 50 metres from ground level. Its opening was the white centre button of the pokeball which was made on the middle of the tower.

They both were falling down and Ash caught Pikachu and clenched his eyes, tight. He was just waiting for the pain to come. But it never came; instead they landed on a soft surface which felt like a soft, cushioned air bag. He opened his eyes to find himself on a large air bag like thing, which then shrunk in size and became a backpack.

"What is this?" He asked Pikachu.

But Pikachu just shrugged his shoulders.

"This is an air bag." A boy with blonde hair and round glasses spoke.

"And who are you?" Ash asked while dusting some dirt off his pants.

"I am Clemont, and this is Bonnie." He introduced.

"Awe, this Pikachu is sooo Cute!" Bonnie exclaimed and hugged Pikachu tight, so tight that it almost suffocated, and had to use thunderbolt in defence.

Soon the young girl was covered with a jolt of electricity and let out a cry of pain before falling down and standing up again, and breaking out in laughter.

"WOW! That Pikachu is definitely a strong one." Bonnie exclaimed, after she finished laughing.

"I know that, we have travelled, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, together. We both have reached the leagues in every region, but unfortunately couldn't win them except for Orange Islands, but this time I am sure that we will win!" Ash explained.

"How are you so sure, about it?" The blonde haired boy asked while he adjusted his glasses.

"Because this time, I didn't do the stupidity of leaving my strong Pokémon behind, I have gotten some of them with me." Ash answered.

"Really? You have gotten more? Who are they?" Bonnie asked she was really excited to meet them.

"I have gotten my Charizard and a Sceptile with me." Ash answered "And I have more than 45 at Professor Oak's lab." Ash added.

"WHAT?!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Yup, you heard it right." Ash confirmed.

"Will you have a battle with me?" Clemont questioned, he was still astonished by what he listened a bit earlier.

"Obviously! I am up for any battle." Ash quickly accepted, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, so I will use my newly caught Pokémon, Bunnelby." Clemont announced and he called out a Pokémon. It looked like a rabbit, and was brown and grey in colour, with some pink in the ears, too.

"Whoa, I never saw anything like that before." Ash said, he looked amazed by the Pokémon he just saw in front of him.

They both then reached a battlefield. Clemont and Ash went towards the opposite sides while Bonnie stood in between of them to be the judge of the match.

"Pikachu, I choose you." Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu jumped forward from his shoulder, into the battlefield and sparked its cheeks indicating that it was ready to take down the opposing Pokémon.

"You may make the first move." Clemont said.

"Okay, as you wish." Ash replied, before commanding his first attack.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" He commanded.

The electric mouse then jumped in the air and let lose a beam of electricity towards the digging Pokemon.

"Dig!" Clemont commanded.

His Pokémon then dived into the ground and drilled in with his ears.

"I knew this would happen." Ash said and smirked. "Pikachu use an electro ball inside the hole!" he ordered.

Pikachu obeyed and released a ball of electricity into the hole. Then suddenly the rabbit Pokémon dashed out of the ground after digging another hole, near Ash's side. He was successfully hit with the electro ball.

"Now, finish this with Iron Tail." Ash ordered, but they were stopped.

"You twerps stop fighting and give us your Pokémon!" A girl with long red hair said. She looked like a 25 year old girl; she was wearing a white top with a red 'R' on it with matching white skirt. And black stockings and gloves. There was also a boy who looked like 25 and had blue, shoulder length hair and wore, white T shirt with white pants with black shoes and gloves. There was also a Meowth with them.

"How did you guys end up here?" Ash questioned and his voice definitely sounded loud and angry.

"Prepare for TROUBLE!"

"And make it DOUBLE!"

"To save the world from DEVASTATION!"

"To unite all people within our NATION!"

"To denounce the evils of TRUTH AND LOVE!"

"To make our reach to the STARS ABOVE!"

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of LIGHT!"

"Surrender now, or prepare for FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

"Meowth, that's RIGHT!"

"Team Rocket, what the hell are you doing here?" He groaned in anger.

"Don't get so hasty. We are here to take your Pokémon with us, what else?" Jessie replied, while Meowth fired an electric net towards Pikachu but it missed.

"Pikachu, you know what to do." Ash said.

Pikachu shot out a strong thunderbolt towards them, but Ash didn't notice one thing. There was another Pokémon, cyan in colour with them.

"Wobbuffet use mirror coat!"Jessie ordered.

Soon the patient Pokemon had a white coloured aura around him and as soon as the thunderbolt touched the aura, it was reversed back, but at double power.

"PIKACHU! Get out of the WAY!" Ash yelled, but suddenly a blue thing appeared in between Pikachu and the thunderbolt which was reversed.

It took the hit and fell towards the ground, when the smoke cleared it was a Kalos water type starter, Froakie.

"It is a Froakie!" Clemont exclaimed.

"It seems awfully damaged." Bonnie said and ran towards the bubble frog Pokémon and scooped it in her arms. She could feel some electricity, but she didn't care.

"You IDIOTS!" Ash yelled; he was in total anger. "You are gonna DIE!" He added.

After hearing this, the Team Rocket trio could feel shivers in their bodies. They were scared of a 13 year old boy.

"Pikachu give them the most powerful thunderbolt ever." Ash commanded.

Pikachu then let lose a stronger beam of electricity.

"Wobbuffet again, mirror coat." Jessie said in a scared voice. But the patient Pokémon was too scared that it was hiding behind her. Soon the beam of electricity hit the trio and blasted them off in the skies.

"WE ARE BLASTING OFF, AGAIN!" They cried. "WOBBUFFET!"

"Hey Clemont, how is it?" Ash questioned after he set his eyes back on the bubble frog Pokémon.

"It is really injured, that hit was really hard for it. After all it is a water type, so electric attacks are damn powerful against it." Clemont explained.

"So where is the Pokemon Centre?" He asked

"The Pokemon Centre is too far, we should take him to professor's lab." Bonnie suggested.

"Good idea, Bonnie." Clemont said.

"Hey, but where is professor's lab?" Ash questioned.

"It is just nearby, probably 5 minutes." Bonnie answered.

"Okay, so let's go." Ash agreed. "And Bonnie, give Froakie to me. You may get hurt by the electricity, it absorbed." Ash added.

"No, but then you would get hurt." Bonnie protested.

"I am used to these shocks. Pikachu fires them at me every day, and in fact I took a couple of them today." Ash ensured.

"Okay, if you say so." Bonnie agreed and handed the water type starter to Ash.

They then took the Pokemon and ran towards the lab, Bonnie was in the front leading Ash, and Clemont was in the last. He was panting heavily and was having trouble running.

"Hey Clemont, what happened? Are you having any trouble running?" Ash asked, while still running.

"Don't worry Ash, big bro always gets tired and he can never keep up with me, so it is normal." Bonnie answered his question.

* * *

><p>(Vaniville town, 6 hours ago)<p>

"Fletchling can you go and wake her up? You know that once is never enough for her." A woman with short, dark brown hair, said to a tiny robin Pokemon.

"Ling!" The small bird chirped before flying towards the stairs and then going into a room. There was a girl with honey coloured hair, sleeping in her bed.

The bird then used peck on her head and woke her up.

"FLECTHLING!" The honey blonde hair, girl shouted.

"Why do you always have to do that?" She yelled again. Then she looked towards the clock and slouched. "It is 8:15 A.M, already?" She blurted, before standing up and going in the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She then went downstairs to get her breakfast.

"Hey Serena, your breakfast is ready." Grace, her mom announced.

"Okay and mom why do you always have to send Fletchling in?" She asked.

"Because waking you up by just yelling is never enough." Grace answered sarcastically.

"Anyway, let me eat now." She said, before starting to eat.

After 15 minutes, she finished eating the breakfast.

"Okay, Serena now it is time for your Rhyhorn racing practice." Grace announced.

"NO! I AM NOT DOING THAT STUPID THING, AGAIN!" She said with defiance in her voice.

"But honey, you have to do it. After all you will become Rhyhorn racer like me, won't you?" Grace replied.

"NO! I won't, I don't like it." Serena answered, instantly.

"Stop arguing and go and practice, NOW." Grace commanded, sternly.

"But, ugh, whatever," Serena argued, she was totally pissed off and just wanted to skip those practices. She then went into her bathroom, took a bath and came down in her Ryhorn racing practice clothes. She then went in the field with her mom's Rhyhorn on which she practiced.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Field<strong>

She was trying to ride it, but it was trying to shake shake her off its back.

"Serena, try to think like a Rhyhorn!" Grace instructed from a distance, she was watching her practice riding her Rhyhorn.

"It is easy for you to say but difficult for me to do." Serena replied with venom in her voice.

"Think like a Rhyhorn and everything will be fine-" She cut herself off, when she saw her daughter fall off the Rhyhorn. "Or maybe not." She finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie<strong>

"It is just there." Bonnie announced.

After a minute of more running, they reached the lab, where Professor Sycamore researched Pokémon evolution.

"So this is his lab." Ash wondered.

"Anyway let's quickly go in." Bonnie exclaimed and ran in.

"Bonnie. Do you always have to run?" Clemont questioned, as he tried to catch up with them but it was of no use, he was very tired and was panting heavily.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the lab<strong>

"Hey Professor, are you here?" Bonnie asked.

"Who is it?" A voice questioned, soon the voice's owner was revealed. He was a young man and was wearing a white lab coat.

"Professor, we found this Froakie sometime ago, and he is awfully injured with a very powerful thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Oh, it seems like the Froakie, who ran away from its last trainer." The Professor exclaimed.

"What do you mean by "last"?" Ash questioned.

"This Froakie has abandoned a lot of trainers in the past, 9 to be exact." Professor sycamore answered.

"WHAT? 9?" Ash questioned in pure surprise.

"Yes, 9 trainers. Anyway we have to heal it" Professor said. "Sophie, please take this Froakie in the healing room." Soon, a lady with dark blue hair walked towards Ash and took Froakie with her; she was also wearing a white lab coat

"So tell me Ash, how did it get injured?" Professor Sycamore asked. "But first of all come and sit with me, then we will talk."

"Sure." Everyone answered in unison, and sat on the couch.

"So, I and Clemont were having a battle, but Team Rocket stopped us. They are a criminal organisation of Kanto and they try to steal other people's Pokémon, but those idiots always end up blasting off, in the skies but somehow manage to survive; FOOLS. And I ordered Pikachu to use a thunderbolt but I didn't notice that they got their idiotic Wobbuffet back and it used mirror coat to reflect the thunderbolt and send it back, with double power. Then at the last second, Froakie somehow managed to jump between Pikachu and the reversed thunderbolt. And it got injured." Ash explained.

"I am very happy, Ash." Professor spoke.

"Why, that poor Froakie is injured so badly and you are happy?" Ash asked.

"No, I am happy because Froakie finally found someone, who it could trust. I am very impressed, Ash." The Professor answered.

"Really, I never thought that way." Ash replied.

"Always look at the positive side of things, not negative." Professor told.

"Anyway, is the Froakie, okay now?" Clemont questioned.

"Hey Professor, the Froakie is totally fine now."Sophie announced.

"Really, let's go and meet him." Ash exclaimed; he was very happy to hear that Froakie was fine, now.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys this wraps up, for the first chapter. And PLEASE, PLEASE review and follow and favourite if you like.<strong>

**Guys next chapter is uploaded so I don't have to tell when it is coming, so enjoy reading.**


	2. The Lumiose Chaos

**Author's Note**

**So guys, this is the second chapter it was very hard to write and edit but now all the work it needed, is over. As usual, PLEASE review and follow and favourite if you liked.**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

><p>Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Professor Sycamore went inside to the room where Froakie was getting treated.<p>

"Froakie!" Froakie said before leaping into Ash's arms, and Ash quickly caught Froakie.

"Ash, Froakie seems to like you a lot; maybe you can be his trainer from now on." Professor suggested.

"I would love to be." Ash agreed.

Then a huge Pokémon entered the room they were in.

"WOW, it is a Garchomp!" Bonnie exclaimed after seeing the dragon and ground, dual type Pokémon.

"This Garchomp looks quite powerful." Ash commented.

"Yes, she is quite powerful but is very loving. She loves every Pokémon, who lives here and helps me in taking care of them." Professor Sycamore spoke.

Garchomp then looked towards Froakie; it looked very happy seeing the bubble frog Pokémon again.

"Don't worry Garchomp, Froakie is alright now." Ash informed her and gently patted on her head, which she loved.

"Garr," She replied, softly.

"Anyway, Professor have you heard anything about mega evolution?" Ash asked.

"Yes, and I even research about mega evolution." Professor answered.

"Really, I would love to know about it." Ash exclaimed.

"But Ash, not every Pokémon can mega evolve, there are only a few, who can." Professor told him.

"Those few include, Garchomp, Charizard, Sceptile, Heracross, Venusaur, Blastoise and more, right?" Ash asked

"How do you know about mega evolution and about what Pokémon can mega evolve?" Professor asked; he seemed to be quite shocked and impressed.

"Actually, Professor Oak told me about mega evolution and the fact that it is being researched in Kalos. And I know about those Pokémon, because I have those Pokémon, so I wanted to know more about mega evolution so that I can mega evolve my Pokémon, too." Ash answered.

"Oh, so you know Professor Oak, he is the most famous Pokémon researcher of all the six regions. So I am assuming you to be from Pallet Town of the Kanto region, am I correct?" The Professor asked.

"Well yes, you are right. I am from pallet Town, indeed. And I know Professor Oak since I was a kid, he is a family friend." Ash confirmed.

"Anyway do you want to know more about mega evolution?" Professor questioned.

"Well yes, I definitely do." Ash replied back, instantly.

"Come with me I will tell you more about it. I am taking you all towards the place where we run several tests on Pokémon for the mega evolution and also for normal Pokémon evolution." The Professor spoke, and took them towards the place where all the Pokémon were.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie, James and Meowth<strong>

"Hey, Jessie did you hear that? Those twerps and that Professor are talking about mega evolution." James said.

"Yes, I did but I am not interested in that. Rather I am interested in stealing all of those Pokémon which are there in the lab." Jessie replied.

"Good idea, we don't need to know about mega evolution right now so we should only focus on their Pokémon." James agreed.

"Okay, so let's just break in and steal all of the Pokémon!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Yeah, and also take our revenge." James added.

* * *

><p>The trio then went towards the front door of the lab and breached it, and entered the lab.<p>

Garchomp saw them and tried to stop them, but as soon as she tried to do something, James threw a small cube on her neck, then two electric ropes which came from the sides, tightened automatically and started to shock her. In a matter of seconds the Garchomp was on a rampage, she was firing Hyper Beams everywhere, on the ceiling, on the walls, everywhere. She seemed to lose control on her mind and getting completely confused.

Then everyone reached the lobby to find out that the Garchomp had just destroyed the whole lobby with her Hyper Beams.

"GARCHOMP! What are you DOING?" Professor yelled, he looked angry but he soon realized that she wasn't intentionally doing all that.

"Why is she doing that, professor?" Ash asked his face had a very worried expression.

"It is because of that collar, she has on her neck. I don't know who did that." Professor answered.

"Who in the hell did it?" Ash screamed.

"We are afraid that we did." A voice answered, it came from behind the couch.

Ash found out that the Team Rocket trio were hiding behind the couch.

"YOU STUPID FOOLS!" Ash yelled in anger.

"Prepare for TRO-." But Jessie's legs soon collapsed as they were shivering in fear.

"Pikachu, we don't need these IDIOTS to be here!" Ash told the yellow rodent.

Pikachu then shot a big electro ball at the trio and sent them flying in the air, again.

"WE ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They yelled. "WOBUFFET!"

"FOOLS!" Ash mumbled, before going back and trying to calm the Garchomp down.

"Professor what should we do?" Ash questioned.

"I think that we should first break that collar." Professor answered.

"Okay, I will handle it." Ash announced.

"PIKACHU, Iron Tail and break that collar!"

The mouse then leapt in the air with his tail glowing silver and shiny, and then spun in the air to gain momentum before making a hit. It then tried to hit on its neck but it was countered by a dragon claw.

"DAMMIT!" Ash swore. Then the Garchomp quickly made an opening in the roof with its ultra powerful Hyper Beam and flew off. After flying and destroying a dozen of houses, she stopped at the Prism Tower, and flew on the second, top most point of it.

Ash quickly ran out, but was stopped by Froakie, he wanted to help too.

"I am going to help Garchomp." Ash announced.

"But Ash be careful, it will be dangerous." Professor said.

"Don't worry Professor, I will be careful." Ash replied, before running towards the Prism Tower, where Garchomp was. Pikachu and Froakie were on either of his shoulders.

"Bonnie, let's go, we might have to help." Clemont said.

"Okay, I am ready." Bonnie agreed.

Then the blonde siblings also ran out of the broken door to catch up with their new friend.

In some time, Ash reached the Prism Tower, followed by the blonde siblings.

"Hey Clemont, do you know how can I reach to the top?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, there is an emergency staircase just on the backside. You can go up from there." Clemont answered.

"Okay, let's go." Ash said to both the Pokémon, who were on his shoulders.

They both nodded indicating that they were ready to do anything.

Then Clemont took them towards the backside's emergency staircase entrance.

"Hey, this seems to be locked, how will we go in?" Ash questioned.

"Just leave it to me. THE FUTURE IS NOW, THANKS TO SCIENCE!" Clemont yelled. "CLEMONTIC GEAR ON!" He yelled again, and pressed a button on the right strap of his backpack. Soon a mechanical arm came out from the bag; it looked very familiar to an Aipom's tail. It then fixed itself on the box on the wall and unlocked the door.

"WOW! Science is so AMAZING!" Ash exclaimed. He then quickly went inside the entrance, Clemont and Bonnie were also about to enter when Garchomp fired a hyper beam, directly at the entrance, resulting in the blockage of entrance by some debris.

"SHIT!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Anyway, Ash you continue, we will wait for you." Bonnie suggested.

"Okay, I am going up with Pikachu and Froakie." He replied. He then started to climb the stairs; there were a lot of stairs, in fact thousands of them. But he didn't seem to care he was going at his fastest speed. In about 10 minutes he was where Garchomp was.

After seeing Ash approaching her, Garchomp flew even higher and on the very top of the tower.

"Pikachu, Froakie, let's climb till the top." Ash said and both of the Pokémon jumped on his shoulders. He then started to climb towards the top.

By the time Ash was climbing a NEWS helicopter was flying around the tower.

"A Garchomp is on rampage; it is firing Hyper Beams all around the city and has already destroyed more than a dozen of houses." The reporter on the helicopter said.

Garchomp, after seeing the chopper, fired a Hyper Beam towards it, but the helicopter got aside just in time to avoid it.

"IMPOSSIBLE a boy is climbing towards the top of the tower. He has already climbed half of the tower." The reporter spoke in the microphone.

* * *

><p>In Vaniville Town<p>

Grace was watching the NEWS on the T.V

"Hey Serena, come and watch this." Grace said. "Something unbelievable is happening." She added.

"SOMETHING UNBELIEVABLE HAS HAPPENED TO MY FACE!" Serena replied with venom in her voice, while taking out a bottle of juice from the fridge, she had band aids all around her face she got injured because her mom's Rhyhorn threw her off its back.

"Your face will get okay till tomorrow, but this is something really dangerous." She told her.

"What movie is it?" She questioned calmly.

"Honey, this isn't any movie. It is live from Lumiose City. A Garchomp is on a rampage and is destroying Lumiose City." Grace answered.

"Really?" Serena asked, and sat on a couch in front of the T.V.

Grace didn't answer, but just kept watching the horrific scene.

* * *

><p>Lumiose City<p>

Ash climbed on the top of the tower and he was trying to get closer to Garchomp slowly and steadily he was trying to not make any sudden movements, which can get Garchomp consider him as a danger.

"Hey Garchomp, we are here to help you. We will just remove that collar." Ash said, while getting closer to it, step by step. Garchomp tried to gain control over his mind, but was shocked again and again by that collar. And in the end she shot another Hyper Beam in the air.

Ash then tried to run towards her, but she quickly shot out a Hyper Beam towards Ash in self defence, luckily Ash, Pikachu and Froakie jumped aside and the Hyper Beam passed from an inch away.

"GARCHOMP, I know you are there and are listening to me. I want you to get calm and let me help you!" Ash said in a loud voice.

Garchomp again, tried to regain her control over her mind and in that try she did somewhat succeeded but she was losing her balance and footing on the ground. Froakie saw that and quickly used its frubbles on her feet to stick them on the ground and to prevent her from falling.

"Good job, Froakie." Ash praised, before jumping and getting a hold on Garchomp's body and making her a bit stable. "Pikachu Iron Tail, NOW!"

Pikachu again made his tail glow silver and shiny before spinning in the air to gain momentum and landing a successful hit on the collar. And the end result came out, that the collar was broken and Garchomp was alright AND SAFE.

* * *

><p>In Vaniville Town<p>

Serena and Grace were now relaxed, but Serena had a weird feeling she felt something weird yet familiar. She felt like this about 6 years ago, when she was in a summer camp organized by Professor Oak, in pallet Town.

"_Is he... is he... is he, him?"_ Serena thought, she felt this way in the summer camp and after she moved from Pallet Town to Kalos, that feeling never returned.

Then what she saw stopped her heart beat. The boy who saved the whole city dived down the tower because his Pikachu lost its footing and fell down, just a second earlier than him diving down.

"NOOOO!" She cried in horror, some tears were falling down her eyes. But what she saw next, was enough to make her feel happy. The boy who fell was saved by his Charizard, who escaped from his pokeball and saved him.

* * *

><p>In Lumiose City<p>

Ash caught Pikachu and clenched his eyes; he knew whatever will happen, it will be okay. And he felt something shake in his belt; he thought it was a pokeball. And it was a pokeball, Charizard escaped from it and caught its trainer on his back, and repeatedly flapped his wings in a try, to slow their speed down to land safely. And Charizard was successful, he was able to slow the speed of fall, just enough to make a safe landing on the ground and make sure not to hurt his trainer or anyone near them.

It then landed safely on his feet, Ash and Pikachu were on his back; he then lifted them with his hands and made them stand on their feet.

"Charizard, thanks a lot buddy. I can't thank you enough." Ash thanked and in no time his eyes were full of tears of happiness.

* * *

><p>In Vaniville Town<p>

Serena was totally silent, even her breath couldn't be heard. She had a wave of happiness in her body to see who the boy was. As suspected, he was her crush; Ash Ketchum. Her best friend of all time, she met him in pallet Town and developed a crush on him in the summer camp, when he saved her.

"_I AM LEAVING FOR A JOURNEY, TOMORROW!"_ She said in her mind.

"Mom, he is... He is Ash." Serena spoke.

"I know that, and I was also as tensed for him as you were." Grace replied.

"And Serena, you don't need to do Rhyhorn racing practice anymore."

"Really mom, but why?" Serena questioned.

"Because, YOU ARE GOING ON A JORNEY." Grace answered.

"WHAT?" She asked astonishment.

"Yes, you are going on a journey and you are going tomorrow." Grace confirmed.

"What, but why?" She asked, again.

"Because I know how much you missed him, when we shifted to Kalos, I saw your depression. You couldn't make any other friend after we shifted and I pushed you into Rhyhorn racing, but now I want you to travel with him; with your best friend. And I know in this journey with him, you will make more friends." Grace answered.

"REALLY MOM? I also want to journey with him, THANKS." She exclaimed, it was really hard, in fact next to impossible for her to contain her joy and excitement.

"So now, it is around 6:30 P.M; you should go and get ready for the journey. Pack your clothes, night clothes, your GPS, sleeping bag, tent and whatever you want to take with you." Grace said. "And yes, don't forget his handkerchief which you put close to your chest whenever you feel lonely or when you miss him." Grace added.

"MOM!" Serena exclaimed and blushed. She was slightly embarrassed yet happy; after all she will be reunited with her crush.

* * *

><p>In Lumiose City<p>

Ash, Pikachu, Froakie, Clemont and Bonnie went back to Professor Sycamore's lab after that whole chaos created by team Rocket.

"Hey professor, how is Garchomp?" Ash asked.

"It is okay now; I recalled it in its pokeball just when you broke the collar. So she didn't get any other injury and also got some rest. But right now, it is just tired and needs a good night's rest." Professor answered while looking at a clipboard.

"I am very happy to hear that," Ash replied. "And I am going to the Pokémon centre to rest and sleep for the night."

"No you won't." Professor stopped him. "Because you all will stay here, at my lab tonight, this is the least I can do for you all."

"I am fine, if you don't have any problems with that." Ash agreed.

"We don't have any problem either." Clemont also agreed.

"Okay, so I will show you your rooms. I know it is a mess in the lab, but a couple of rooms are fine so you can stay there." Professor replied, and took them upstairs in a guest room. He gave one room to Ash and the other to Clemont and Bonnie.

"Okay, so Clemont, Bonnie see you later." Ash said before going into his room.

"Okay." Clemont replied and went into his room with Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>In Ash's room<strong>

Ash first went inside the bathroom to take a shower with hot water, to relax. After 15 minutes he came out and wore a fresh pair of clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>In Clemont and Bonnie's room<strong>

Clemont and Bonnie were talking about what they will do, from tomorrow.

"I know what we will do, Bonnie." Clemont announced.

"What?" Bonnie asked

"You want to journey with me?" Clemont questioned.

"Definitely I do. I always wanted to journey with you, big bro and find you a wife." Bonnie answered.

"So it is final, we both will go on a journey tomorrow." Clemont declared.

"Really, I am excited to go on a journey." Bonnie exclaimed.

"Me too, Bonnie," Clemont replied.

* * *

><p><strong>In Ash's room<strong>

Ash was looking at a pink ribbon which he had with him since 6 years and was thinking of someone.

"SERENA" He muttered, he was missing his best friend. Whenever he used to miss her, he looks at that pink ribbon, which fell from her straw hat when he rescued her in the summer camp.

Then suddenly the door opened and, Clemont and Bonnie came in, as soon as they entered the room Ash hid the ribbon in his fist.

"Ash what were you doing?" Clemont asked he saw him stare at that ribbon and muttering something in a very low voice.

"NOTHING," He lied.

"NO, YOU ARE LYING." Clemont replied he saw him looking at that ribbon.

"I am telling you I am not lying." Ash lied again.

"But we saw you looking at something; it was like a ribbon from a girl's hat." Bonnie interrupted.

"Ugh, no I am not lying. I wasn't looking at anything like that." Ash replied, but then the ribbon slipped from his hand and landed on the floor.

"What is that, then?" Bonnie asked with an evil smirk on her face.

"Ugh, this, it is nothing. I don't know from where it came from." Ash lied again, and this time a deep pink blush could be seen on his face.

"If this isn't yours, then let me throw it away." Bonnie said, and picked up the ribbon and walked towards the trash bin and she almost released the ribbon when she heard Ash's voice.

"Please Bonnie, don't throw that. I beg you, please." Ash begged and some tears began to flow from his eyes.

"I wasn't going to throw it, Ash. I knew this means a lot to you but I just wanted to know, who does this belongs to." Bonnie replied

"This belongs to my best friend Serena, we were best friends but then she shifted from Pallet Town to Vaniville Town, here in Kalos. I was really depressed when she left but I slowly regained hope to see her again and when I met Alexa, and she told me that she is from Kalos. I straight away decided to explore this region and I had strong hope of meeting her too." Ash answered.

"WOW! It seems like you love her, a lot. I never thought that you love a girl when I saw you looking at this ribbon, but now I am sure that you love her." Bonnie said.

"Please Bonnie stop it!" Ash exclaimed, he was embarrassed by what the little girl just said and was blushing furiously.

"I am certain now that you love her and don't worry I am sure you will find Serena, very soon." Bonnie assured him.

"I will be very, very happy if I see her again." Ash replied and his blush intensified.

"Don't worry; I am sure you will meet her again. And I somehow feel it is going to happen sometime soon, now." Bonnie reassured.

"Really, I am dying to see her again; you know it has been 4 years since I met her." Ash exclaimed.

Then Ash's stomach then growled in hunger, and he laughed sheepishly.

"It seems like someone is hungry." Clemont said in a playful tone.

"Anyway, I am also hungry. Why shouldn't we go and have food in a restaurant?" Bonnie suggested.

"Good idea, let's go." Ash agreed, and then the trio went down, to exit the lab but they were stopped by Professor Sycamore.

"Hey professor, what is it?" Clemont asked.

"Nothing, I want to tell you that you can eat here. We have extra food ready for you and your Pokémon, too." The Professor said.

"Really, we will really love to have food with you." Ash agreed.

"I would like it too," Clemont spoke.

"Me too," Bonnie said.

Everyone then walked towards the room where two of the Professor's assistants were making the food ready.

* * *

><p>"Who cooks the food here?" Clemont asked.<p>

"Actually these ladies do, they are my assistants in the day and my friends too. You know they live in the lab 24 hours, so they are the one who are in charge of food for us and Pokémon, too." Professor answered.

"Will you please be my brother's wife? I can't look over him for my entire life, so will you be his wife and take care of him for the rest of his life?" Bonnie asked, after kneeling down in front of Sophie, she was one of his assistants.

"BONNIE YOU ARE EMBARRASSING ME!" Clemont exclaimed and dragged his sister away with his Aipom arm.

Ash sweat dropped. "What was that?" He said after he saw Bonnie asking her to be Clemont's wife.

"Anyway, Sophie is the food ready?" Professor asked.

"Yeah, just a minute," Sophie answered. She then got the food to the table.

Ash and Professor Sycamore sat next to each other while Clemont and Bonnie were on the opposite side of Ash and Sycamore. And the assistants, Sophie and Cosette were on the sides of the table, facing each other.

After they finished eating their food, they had ice cream. After that, they started to talk more about mega evolution.

"So professor, how do we mega evolve Pokémon?" Ash asked

"Ash, there are some requirements to mega evolve a Pokémon." Professor said. "The most important one is, having a very strong bond with your Pokémon, if you don't have a bond. There is no way, you can mega evolve a Pokémon. The second one is having two types of certain stones. One stone is the key stone, which a trainer has, and the other one is the one Pokémon has, and every Pokémon needs a different stone to mega evolve."

"Okay, so what kind of stone do I need to mega evolve my Charizard into Mega Charizard X?" Ash asked.

"So you want to evolve it into Mega X, so in that case you will need a Charizardite X, but I don't know where to find it." Professor replied.

"Okay, charizardite X, huh? I will try to find it on my own, then." Ash said.

"And Ash, if you will able to mega evolve any one of your Pokémon, please give me a call. I will love to know more about the whole procedure." Professor requested.

"For sure Professor," Ash agreed.

After some more discussion about mega evolution, everyone went to their room, to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>1:30 A.M<p>

Everyone was sleeping except one, it was Ash, he was wide awake. He was really excited for tomorrow; the first reason was that he got a message from his mom; it said that she got a message from Grace telling her that Serena is going on her first Pokémon journey, so she will be getting her first Pokémon from Professor Sycamore. So that meant, he will be able to meet her; the girl he was dying to meet will finally be in front of him. The second one was that they will travel together and the third was his gym battle against Viola.

He was totally pumped up and just wanted that goddamn night to finish quickly, every second was like a year to him. He was lying down on the bed trying to sleep but whenever he tried to sleep that excited feeling raced through his body, and sleep was like on a holiday he wasn't sleepy, a single bit. He then took the ribbon, from the side table and placed it close to his chest. And that ribbon did magic, it made him sleep like that. He didn't even know when he surrendered to the dream world.

* * *

><p>7:30 A.M<p>

He woke up on his own today, he didn't give a chance to his starter for shocking him up in the morning, and instead he woke even earlier than Pikachu did.

"Hey Pikachu, wake up." Ash said while shaking the yellow rodent.

The yellow rodent then slowly woke up and looked at the clock in surprise. Ash never woke up so early, on his own without using any alarm. That was really strange, but Pikachu thought it might just be a co incident.

Ash then took a shower and got ready for the day. He then went down as Sophie came in his room, to call him for breakfast. When he got down, he found that Clemont and Bonnie weren't there at the moment, neither was Sophie there.

"Hey Professor, where is Sophie, Clemont and Bonnie?" Ash questioned.

"They are getting ready." Sophie answered as she came down the stairs.

"What were they doing?" Ash asked.

"They were still sleeping so I woke them up, and now they are getting ready." She answered.

"I might have gotten up earlier in the morning." Ash wondered.

"Anyway why don't you start to eat they will come down in some time." Cosette insisted.

Ash then started to eat his food, today he wasn't gulping it, rather was eating it too slowly. He was thinking about something.

"CHU?" Pikachu asked and looked at his trainer in surprise.

"Ugh, nothing," He said after snapping from his thoughts. "I was just thinking about today."

Clemont and Bonnie then came down and sat on the table.

"Sorry but we got a little late." Clemont apologized.

"Don't worry, Clemont. We just started to eat." Professor Sycamore replied.

After 19 minutes, everyone finished eating their food.

"Hey Ash, you are acting pretty weird. You seem like lost in another world." Bonnie said, after noticing that weird expression on his face.

"I am just thinking of today's adventures." Ash answered

"What is so special today?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"My first gym battle and I will be finally on my way to get more gym badges by defeating the gyms." Ash told only half the thing, he was the most excited to meet Serena.

"And Ash, I wanted to ask you one thing." Clemont said.

"Yeah what is it?" Ash questioned.

"It is that, can we come with you on your journey?" Clemont requested.

"Yeah, sure, you know I love to travel with friends and after all, the more the merrier." Ash answered.

"OH THANKS ASH!" Clemont exclaimed in joy.

Everyone then got up from the table, Professor Sycamore, Sophie and Cosette went to feed the Pokémon, who lived in the lab. By the time Ash and the blonde siblings went into the room, Ash was living in.

"Hey Ash, I haven't seen Pikachu, where is he?" Bonnie asked.

"Pikachu? He is with Froakie and Garchomp, even Charizard and Sceptile are with them." He replied.

The blonde hair girl nodded. "So Ash, shouldn't we leave for the next city?"

"No, I am a little tired so I will rest for some time." He lied, he was waiting for Serena to arrive at the lab to get her first Pokémon and then he would ask her to travel with him.

"Okay, so you rest. We are going for a walk." Clemont informed before leaving.

* * *

><p>Vaniville Town<p>

In Serena's house

Serena had created a mess; there were a lot of different hats floating in her room.

"MOM! What should I choose?" She asked while showing two hats.

"This one," Grace selected the red hat.

"Okay, so I will go with this one." Serena decided, she decided to wear her pink fedora which had a black hatband and bow.

"When you already decided what to wear, why did you ask me then?" Grace questioned.

"I hadn't decided anything, but you decided the other one. That means the other one was less fashionable." Serena answered with a wink.

"Anyway your breakfast is ready." Grace informed and went downstairs.

Serena then went towards her desk and opened the drawer. She then took out a white and blue handkerchief, which had a pokeball on each corner. She quickly put it in her skirt's pocket and left her room to go down, where her mom was.

She then met her mom's Fletchling before sitting on the table and starting to eat her food.

"Serena, quickly eat and then you have to reach Lumiose City. And when you get your Pokémon and probably meet Ash, call me up." Grace instructed.

Serena just nodded her head; she then finished her food and quickly asked her mom. "How am I looking?"

"Cute, as ever and now hurry up." Grace answered.

"Okay mom, love you and BYE." She said before leaving the house. She then met her mom's Rhyhorn before heading out towards Aquacorde Town.

"_Ash here I come."_ She said in her mind.

* * *

><p>In Lumiose City<p>

Ash was lying in the bed with hands behind his head. He seemed to be in some kind of deep thought.

"Pika?" Pikachu said.

But Ash didn't seem to be coming out from his thinking state. That made Pikachu a little worried and it was ready to shock him up but then he noticed the confused look on his trainer's face. He realized that he was alright but was just thinking about something.

"_Serena, I can't wait to see you again."_ Ash thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So this wraps up, for the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it. As usual PLEASE review, your feedback means a lot, and follow and favourite, if you liked it. Leave your questions in the review, after you review the chapter and PM me if you have any request for an amourshipping story, I will be going through them and I will be writing one or two whenever I can.<strong>

**The next chapter should be up till Sunday, 18th January 2015. It may get delayed because I have another fc to work on, The Tale Continues, but I will try my best to get it till 18th.**

**So this is The Mysterious Pokefan, signing off, you guys have a great day. BYE, BYE NOW!**


	3. Enter Serena!

**Author's Note**

**So guys, I am back! Okay, this was really tough for me to complete as I am having troubles due to school work, but anyway here is the new chapter. Please read and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review, and also follow and favourite if you liked it and haven't already.**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON. If I did, there will be a lot of amourshipping moments and they would stay together for rest of their lives, and marry and have kids.**

* * *

><p>10:01 A.M<p>

Serena just entered Lumiose City and now was searching Professor Sycamore's Lab.

"_Where is it?"_ Serena wondered. She then took out her GPS tracker and searched for the lab. "OKAY," she exclaimed after seeing that the lab is nearby. She then walked straight and after a couple of minutes she could see a red building.

"_So this is the lab?" _She thought before entering the broken door. _"Why is this door broken?" _She asked in her mind.

"Hello, is anybody here?" Serena asked as she entered through the broken door.

Ash heard the voice and didn't even take a second to recognize that it was her, his best friend and crush. He came downstairs like a lightning bolt.

"SERENA!" He exclaimed as he came down the stairs.

"ASH!" She replied; she felt so good to see her crush, again.

Ash walked towards her and hugged her, she instantly reciprocated the hug.

"It has been so long since we last saw each other." Ash said as he broke the hug.

"Yeah, it has been so long I was dying to meet you, and today my wait is over." Serena replied shyly and she could feel that her cheeks were on fire.

"Hey Serena, do you have a fever?" Ash asked after noticing the intense blush on her face.

"Ugh, ugh," Serena couldn't find an appropriate answer to his question.

"Don't worry; I know that it is not a fever. I was just teasing you." Ash told her

She blushed even harder, she was feeling a little embarrassed.

"So, you are Serena, am I correct?" The Professor asked as he walked towards them.

"Yes, I am Serena Yvonne." Serena confirmed.

"Okay, great." Professor said. "So follow me, all of your necessary stuff for the journey is right there."

They followed the professor inside a room where Sophie and Cosette were.

"Sophie, Serena is here get all the starter equipment." The Professor commanded. "And Cosette get the Kalos starters."

Sophie then went towards a trolley and got it, while Cosette got a tray in which there were three pokeballs.

"So Serena, this is your Pokedex, this has all the information of every Pokémon." Professor explained as he handed the red coloured pokedex to Serena. "And keep these 5 pokeballs, you can use them to catch more Pokémon."

Professor then took the pokeballs from the tray, which was in Cosette's hands and released the three starters, soon three small Pokémon were summoned right in front of him.

"This is Chespin, and it is a grass type." Professor said while he pointed towards the green and brown Pokémon. "This is Fennekin, and it is a fire type." He said while he pointed towards the red and yellow coloured Pokémon. "And this is Froakie, the water type starter." He said while he pointed towards the blue Pokémon.

"Which one should I choose?" Serena mumbled and kept one finger under her chin, she seemed to be in some kind of deep thought.

"Hey Ash, which Pokémon do you think I should keep?" Serena asked.

"Hmm, let me see." He replied. "Chespin seems to be a little lazy, so you won't be a great team as your nature seems to be different."

"Fennekin seems to be the best match for you." Ash told her.

"Why Fennekin?" She asked.

"Because Fennekin is very cute, elegant and fashionable just like you." Ash answered and blushed.

Serena giggled by his compliment. "Now I think you have got a fever." She teased in a playful tone.

Ash blushed even more.

"Anyway, Professor I will be taking Fennekin with me on my journey." Serena declared.

"Okay, great choice, your boyfriend gave you a great suggestion." Professor replied.

"Professor he isn't my boyfriend right now, we are childhood friends." Serena spoke and blushed.

"Really, you seem like a cute couple. I am sure that you will be a great couple in the future." Professor commented. "Anyway, this is Fennekin's pokeball. You must keep good care of Fennekin." Professor told and gave her the fire type's pokeball.

"Yes, I will take good care of it." Serena agreed and was even blushing by what he said prior to that.

"And Ash, have you gotten your Kalos region pokedex, already?" Professor asked.

"No, not really," Ash replied.

"Okay, so you must take one." Professor insisted and gave him the same kind of red pokedex he gave her, earlier.

"Great," He exclaimed. Then he and Serena started to walk out of the room, but were stopped by the bubble frog Pokémon.

"Froakie, what do you want?" Ash asked and he had a confused expression on his face.

"Froak, froakie!" Froakie said and pointed towards one of the empty pokeball clipped on his belt.

"So you wanna come with me?" Ash questioned.

The bubble frog Pokémon nodded his head in confirmation.

"Ash don't you remember you promised that you will be his trainer from now on?" The professor asked.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot." Ash replied he then unclipped one of his empty pokeballs and put it in front of Froakie. The bubble frog quickly tapped it with his head and was sucked inside by the red beam of light and as soon as he was sucked the ball made a "ding" voice.

Serena was very happy for him, as he got his first Kalos region Pokémon.

"So we both got our starters, huh." Serena said.

"Yeah, we did." Ash replied enthusiastically.

They both then exited the room and walked up the stairs as Ash had to get his bag.

* * *

><p>In Ash's room<p>

Ash was taking his bag but he forgot one thing, that Serena's ribbon was still on his bed and Serena was just sitting near it.

"Hey Ash, what is this?" Serena asked showing the pink ribbon to him.

"This is nothing." Ash lied.

"No, this certainly is something. It seems like a ribbon from a girl's hat." Serena replied.

"Ugh, ugh," Ash could not answer her question. Then Clemont and Bonnie walked in his room.

"Hey Ash, who is she?" Bonnie asked after seeing Serena sitting on her bed.

"Guys she is Serena." Ash introduced.

"Really, she is Serena?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Hello, I am Bonnie." Bonnie introduced herself. "And he is my big brother Clemont."

"Hi, I am Serena." Serena introduced herself sweetly.

"I know who you are." Bonnie said. "Ash was talking about you yesterday, he was really missing you." Bonne finished.

"Really?" Serena questioned, she was surprised to know that her crush used to think about her.

"Yeah, the way he talks about you, it seems as if he likes you." Bonnie replied.

After hearing this Ash's cheeks were deep red and were on fire.

"..." Serena said nothing and she was also blushing, she then looked towards Ash and found that he was blushing, too. _"Does he really like me?" _Serena thought and chuckled.

Clemont decided to break the awkward silence between them. "So Serena, what is your goal?"

"My goal, it is to become a Pokémon performer." Serena answered.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, what do you think, I am joking?" Serena replied.

"No, I know you never joke about serious matters." Ash said. "I think you can become a great performer."

"Why?" Serena asked confusedly.

"Because of you are cute, smart, elegant and beautiful." Ash praised and blushed, instantly.

Serena chuckled and blushed. She was very happy to know that he thinks that she is beautiful.

"Anyway Serena, I have to tell you something." Ash said seriously.

"What?" Serena asked, she thought that he might confess.

"I... I... want you, to come with me on my journey." Ash finished.

Clemont and Bonnie fell down anime style.

"Well, I would love to!" Serena exclaimed and quickly hugged him, and he again returned the hug.

Bonnie cleared her throat to signal that they have to end the hug.

They both broke the hug and blushed and giggled in a sheepish manner.

"You can show your love for each other, once we are out on the road. We have to get to Santalune City till the afternoon, remember." Bonnie reminded.

"Yeah, we have to go." Ash replied sheepishly, he was embarrassed by what she said.

Then all of them exited the lab and were on their way to the Pokémon Centre, as Ash had to register for the Pokémon league.

* * *

><p>It has been 15 minutes, since they left the lab.<p>

"Hey Clemont where is the Pokémon Centre?" Ash questioned, he was getting excited to quickly register and then go to Santalune City for his first Kalos gym battle.

"We are almost there." Clemont replied, he and Bonnie were leading Ash and Serena.

After another couple of minutes of walking, they reached the Pokémon centre.

"How can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked, as they entered the centre.

"So, Nurse Joys are here too." Ash mumbled. "I want to register for the Pokémon League." He answered.

"Okay, can I have your pokedex please?" Nurse joy replied.

Ash then handed her his Kalos region pokedex, which she inserted in a computer. The computer displayed all of his information. She then clicked some buttons on the keyboard, before taking his pokedex back out and returning it.

"This is your badge case." Nurse Joy told him, before giving him a grey metal case, which had a transparent foldable lid on top, to show the badges.

"Great," Ash exclaimed, he was all ready to challenge the gyms, now.

"And Nurse Joy, can you please heal our Pokémon, too?" Serena requested sweetly.

"Of course, we certainly can do that." Nurse Joy replied with a smile.

Ash and Serena then handed her their pokeballs to heal all of their Pokémon. Ash also gave her Pikachu to get a check up done. Then they decided to sit on the tables till the time their Pokémon were getting healed up.

"So Serena, how did you get to know I am here?" Ash questioned.

"I got to know about you from the NEWS, I saw you save the whole city and then diving down the tower to save Pikachu." She answered.

"Well, please don't kill me for that." Ash requested, he thought that she would have been angry at him for taking such a big risk.

"Why would I kill you? I am not a witch or anything, do I look like one?" She asked with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, you certainly don't look like a witch. You look much better than a witch." Ash replied with a complimented.

"Actually I was not angry, even a single bit. I know how much you love Pokémon, and I really appreciate what you did to save Pikachu. But still you should be a little less reckless." Serena told.

"I know that, but I couldn't think of something else when I saw Pikachu falling down, and that is all." Ash replied.

Then the healing sound was heard.

"It seems like our Pokémon are all set to go." Ash said, and got up from his seat, which was right in front of Serena's.

He and Serena then received their pokeballs from Nurse Joy and also his Pikachu.

"So let's GO!" Ash exclaimed and grabbed Serena's hand in his, and walked out of the Pokémon Centre followed by the blonde siblings.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes of constant walking, they reached a forest.<p>

"Hey Serena, I want to take a break." Ash announced.

"But why, you don't even seem to be tired?" Serena questioned.

"It doesn't matter. I am tired because you are tired, so take a break, I don't want you to get over exhausted because of me." Ash answered.

"Ash, we can walk. I don't want to slow you dow-"She was about to finish, when Ash placed his hand on her mouth so that she can't speak.

"Don't say that. If you are tired then I am too, and now don't argue." Ash spoke.

She then sat down, and what Ash didn't notice was that she was blushing.

"_He is so caring, he thinks so much about me. But am I slowing him down in his journey?" _Serena thought.

"No, you aren't slowing me down, Serena." Ash said, and sat beside her.

"How do you know that I was thinking about that?" Serena asked in astonishment.

"Because I know your habit, and please don't think like that. You aren't slowing me down, I can do anything to travel with you and keep you happy, even if I have to put my life in danger, I will, to only make sure that we keep travelling together and you are happy." Ash replied with a smile on his face.

"Ash," She spoke and hugged him, and he reciprocated it again.

Clemont and Bonnie were smiling at them, from some distance.

"Anyway, Bonnie I am going to make the food." Clemont informed and started to take out the cooking utensils and some dry ingredients to make the food.

Ash and Serena were sitting by a rock and were talking about what they think about their journey. Meanwhile Bonnie was looking out for some wild Pokémon to play with.

"_Where are all the wild Pokémon?" _Bonnie thought while she was looking for some of them.

"What are you doing, Bonnie?" Serena inquired, after noticing her looking at some bushes.

"Just looking for some wild Pokémon," Bonnie replied.

"Don't you want to rest?" She questioned.

"No, I am fine. You continue your chat with your boyfriend." She answered.

"..." Ash and Serena were quiet but their cheeks were crimson red.

Bonnie kept looking for Pokémon till the next 10 minutes.

"Where are all the Pokémon?" Bonnie yelled in a frustrated voice. "I am giving up!"

"Hey Bonnie, never give up until the very end." Ash and Serena told her, in unison.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"This is what Ash told me, when we first met in Professor Oak's summer camp." Serena answered.

"What exactly happened there? You never told us how you met." Bonnie exclaimed in curiosity.

"Okay, we will tell you both, how we met." Ash said.

* * *

><p>Flashback Begins<p>

In Pallet Town, 6 years ago

The 7 year old Serena was wandering through the forest, trying to safely get out of the dense forest she was lost in. She came towards a clearing, but then suddenly she heard a rustling noise in a bush near her. She recoiled back but tripped on a protruding tree root and fell down on the ground on her back. When she saw who made the voice, she found that it was just a Poliwag, who scared her. She then tried to get up but what she didn't realize was that, she had hurt her knee.

"Ahhh!" She cried in pain, as she tried to get up. She then heard the same kind of rustling noise again and it came from the same bush as before. She got even more scared than last time and clenched her eyes tight. _"I never wanted to come to this stupid summer camp. MOMY!" _She thought.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked.

She then slowly opened her eyes, she found that there was a boy in front of her who looked like the same age she was.

"Do I seem to be alright?" She asked with fear and slight anger in her voice.

"Well you don't seem to be. Anyway what happened?" The boy replied.

"I was startled because of a Poliwag and I ended up falling down, which resulted in hurting my knee. And now I can't even get up." She explained.

"Don't worry, I am here everything will be alright." The boy said in a soft tone. He then took out a blue handkerchief which had a pokeball on each of its corner and wrapped it around her right knee. "Anyway, what is your name?"

"My name is Serena." Serena answered.

"So Serena, how did you end up here?" The boy questioned, while he was still wrapping the handkerchief around her knee.

"I just got lost while I was exploring the woods." She answered. "But how did you reach here?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Me? Ugh, I was just looking for you and I couldn't find you anywhere in the camp. I was worried sick about you, so I decided to find you myself." The boy replied and there was a pink hue on his face.

"Why were you looking for me?" Serena questioned.

"Ugh, because I wanted to be friends with you," He answered and blushed even more.

"Okay, but first what is your name?" Serena asked.

"I am Ash," Ash replied, and he was finished with wrapping the handkerchief around her knee.

"Nice to meet you, Ash," Serena sweetly said. Now all her pain disappeared, she felt a different way after meeting him; she felt very safe with him around. She then tried to get up, but she again couldn't get up all by herself. "Ahh! I can't get up." She exclaimed in pain.

"Never give up until the very end!" Ash told her.

"Anyway Serena, now let's get out of this forest." Ash said and offered her a hand, which she accepted. As she took his hand, he pulled her up but he pulled with a little more strength and she accidently hugged him. They both had their arms wrapped around each other and Serena buried her head in his chest, she was feeling very, very safe with him. After a couple of minutes, they broke the hug and Ash grabbed her hand, and took her out of the forest back to the campsite.

Flashback ends

* * *

><p>"So this is how you first met." Bonnie said. "Now I understand why you both love each other."<p>

"BONNIE!" They both exclaimed in unison and blushed. They both were embarrassed but what the girl said was somewhat true, they both loved each other but were hiding it.

"Well that sure was a romantic meeting." Clemont commented; he was also listening to them.

"I don't know." They both lied, and blushed immediately.

Bonnie and Clemont giggled at their red faces. They knew that they both had feelings for each other but they weren't ready to confess.

"Anyway, the food is ready." Clemont announced.

"Okay, great," Ash and Serena exclaimed and went towards the place where the collapsible table and chairs were placed. They both sat down next to each other while Clemont and Bonnie were on the opposite side to them.

They then started to eat the food, for Pikachu and Ash's Pokémon's surprise he wasn't gulping down the food instead he was eating slowly like everyone else was. His Pokémon knew why he wasn't just gulping down all the food but decided to just keep eating and pretend as if everything was normal.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this wraps up for the chapter 3, hope you guys liked it. And guys sorry for the chapter being short, I couldn't make it longer due to my school work and I was also in a very, very bad mood so didn't really felt like writing. But anyways, the next chapter would be longer. And guys, PLEASE, PLEASE review, your feedback means a lot to me and it helps me keep motivated to write more and more so it will help. And also follow and favourite if you liked.<strong>

**The next chapter, I will try to upload till Friday, 23rd January 2015. I am not sure, it may take longer or shorter.**

**And if you have any questions regarding the story leave them after you review the chapter and if you have any requests for specific amourshipping one shots, please PM me for that. I will go through all of them and will select the one, which I like the most.**

**So, this is The Mysterious Pokefan, signing off you guys have a great day. BYE, BYE NOW!**


	4. A New Friend in the Party

**Author's Note**

**So, I am BACK with another chapter! I know guys that it is delayed a little bit and that I am updating slowly, but I have a life which is apart from just writing fanfics. I am extremely busy in these days, and I feel bad that I am not able to keep up with my average upload rate which is 6 to 8 chapters a month but I will try to get back to it. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter it has some romance in it and is fortunately bigger than the last one, so read and PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE review, your feedback is very important for me, and also follow and favourite if you liked it.**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON. If I did the whole series would have been like this story, full of romance.**

* * *

><p>Everyone finished with eating their food.<p>

"Well, Clemont this food was great. You make amazing food." Ash praised.

"Thanks Ash, I am kind of interested in cooking. I just like it." Clemont replied with a wide smile on his face.

"You remind me of Cilan, he is my best friend and we travelled through Unova together." Ash said.

"Anyway," replied Clemont. "Serena can you and Bonnie clean these dishes and utensils?" Clemont requested.

"Yeah sure," Serena and Bonnie agreed in unison and started to pick up the dishes and some utensils. Then Bonnie was stopped by Ash.

"Bonnie, you look out for some Pokémon; I would go and clean them." Ash told her.

"Why, I can do that." Bonnie asked.

"Ugh, ugh," Ash couldn't answer her question and blushed.

"Okay, now I get it. You want spend some time with your girlfriend." Bonnie teased, but she was almost correct.

"Well... you CAN... Say that." Ash stammered and blushed as he completed his sentence.

"See Serena, I told you that he is in love with you." Bonnie said to Serena, who was blushing.

"BONNIE! We aren't dating yet." Ash reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah but I can say that you will." Bonnie replied. "Anyway, you guys can go."

"Thanks," Ash thanked her for letting him go with Serena. He then got some dishes and went towards a small river with Serena.

They then sat down on the ground and placed all of the dishes aside. They then started to wash the dishes with water, one by one.

"So Ash, why did you come with me?" Serena asked while still washing the dishes.

"I... I –"He was about to reply when Serena accidently fell in the river and the currents were carrying her away.

"SERENA!" He yelled after seeing that she was getting away. He then took his jacket off, and dived in the stream of water to save her. He started to swim as fast as possible and was getting closer to Serena.

"CHARIZARD, COME OUT!" He called Charizard out from his pokeball. Soon the fire dragon was summoned in the air. It then gave Ash a hand, which he accepted, then pulled Ash on his back, and took off towards Serena.

In a matter of seconds it was near Serena, who was still being carried by the strong currents of water. Ash then quickly offered a hand, which she barely grabbed onto. He then pulled her up with all his strength and grabbed her in his arms.

Charizard then flew back towards the place where Clemont and Bonnie were. After flying for a minute, Charizard landed near Clemont and Bonnie. Ash then got off with Serena in his arms; she was looking very tired and weak.

"ASH, what happened to Serena?" Clemont asked as he saw him carrying her.

"She fell in the river and got carried with the currents of water." Ash replied, and gently placed Serena on the ground with her head in his laps.

"Serena, are you fine?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, is that even possible that I am hurt when you are with me?" She answered with a question.

"No, it is impossible. I can do ANYTHING FOR YOU, ANYTHING." He replied and helped her get up, and when she was on her feet, he brought her in a tight embrace, which was reciprocated by her.

Clemont and Bonnie smiled when they saw them hug.

"Anyway, I will go and wash the dishes." Ash said and went towards the river, again.

"Wait, I am also coming!" Serena exclaimed and started to follow him.

"No, you are NOT coming." Ash replied as he stopped in his tracks.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because, I don't want you to get hurt again, I can't see you in pain." Ash replied and turned around, to look at her.

"But I want to spend some time with you, alone." Serena spoke softly.

"Ash, you should let your girlfriend come with you. She let you come with her, and now you have to let her come with you." Bonnie scolded, lightly.

"Okay," Ash sighed. "But please be careful this time."

"Okay," agreed Serena and started to walk towards the river with Ash. She was happy to know that Ash cared so much about her.

* * *

><p>They then reached towards the river, again.<p>

As they reached, Ash quickly got his jacket back on, and quickly started to clean the plates. Charizard was on his side and was wiping the plates with a clean cloth before putting them in Ash's bag to carry back.

While he was washing the plates, Serena kept staring at his face totally oblivious to the blush on her face.

"Hey Serena?" asked Ash.

She didn't reply but kept staring at him and smiling.

He then nudged her right cheek with his finger in an attempt to get her back into reality.

"Huh!" exclaimed Serena, slightly startled by the sudden touch.

"Hey, what happened? You were just staring at my face; smiling and your cheeks are also red." Ash asked.

"Nothing, just like that." she replied shyly and her blush intensified. She felt embarrassed because he noticed her staring at him.

Ash just chuckled at her expression, he got a hint but decided to push the topic away for now and return to where Clemont and Bonnie were.

"Hey let's go back. All the plates are clean; Charizard has wiped them and put them in my bag." Ash suggested.

"Okay, I am coming but first I have to talk to Charizard, alone." Serena replied.

"But why in private?" Ash questioned while raising an eyebrow. This time he was totally confused.

"Just go, I am coming with Charizard." Serena answered, and turned around to look at Charizard who also had a confused expression like his trainer.

"Okay, but don't get in any kind of trouble." Ash said before leaving towards the place where Clemont and Bonnie were. He wanted to eavesdrop their conversation, but he just let it go.

"So Charizard, I want to... Thank you, for saving Ash, yesterday." Serena thanked the fire dragon. "And promise me that you would always take care of my Ashy, whenever he does something reckless like that." Serena asked for a promise.

"Char?" asked Charizard with a questioning look on his face.

"I mean you will always take care of my Ash." Serena quickly said and blushed, crimson red.

The fire dragon still had a questioning look on his face.

"I mean Ash, anyway is it clear?" Serena asked for a confirmation, to which he nodded.

"Great, now whenever you are with my Ashy I don't need to worry about him, getting hurt while doing something reckless like he always does." Serena said.

Charizard was now sure that Serena had some really strong feelings for his trainer and he also knew that Ash had, too. After all he has stayed with Ash for way too long.

"Anyway, let's go back." Serena told before starting to walk back towards the place where everyone was.

"Hey what were you talking about?" Ash asked as they reached to where they were.

"Nothing," Serena replied with a wink. She then patted on Charizard's forehead.

"Anyway, let's get going." Ash announced.

He then called Charizard back into his pokeball, clipped it back onto his belt and then got his backpack on. He was all ready to challenge the Santalune City gym.

"So what are we waiting for?" Serena asked while wearing her pink backpack.

Everyone then left for Santalune City, they first targeted to reach the city till the afternoon but it was evening, already. The sun was about to set, they didn't had much time.

* * *

><p>"Hey see, a Pokémon!" Bonnie exclaimed as she saw a robin Pokémon sitting on a tree branch.<p>

"It is a Fletchling. I think you should catch it Ash. It would be a great partner; you will form a great team with it." Serena insisted on catching the robin Pokémon.

"Why would I form a great team with it?" Ash questioned with a confused expression on his face.

"Because Fletchlings are all very energetic, determined and are very, very tough." Serena replied. "They are just like you are, but they miss one quality that you have. They aren't handsome like you." Serena added and blushed.

Ash slightly chuckled and blushed, too. "Anyway, I will be surely catching it." He exclaimed and his eyes had a fiery determination.

"FROAKIE, I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash called out for the bubble frog Pokémon.

"Froakie!" exclaimed Froakie as it was summoned on the grass.

"Froakie, use water pulse on that Fletchling!" ordered Ash.

"Kie," he said before putting both of his hands together and forming a light blue ball of water between them. He then released the ball of water towards the tiny robin Pokémon, who was still sitting on the thin branch of the tree, totally distracted.

The blue ball connected with the Fletchling and splashed the water on it as it exploded.

The robin Pokémon was completely startled by the sudden attack. But it didn't take much time to get readied up for the battle. He flew in the air so that it can get some advantage.

"Froakie, use bubble beam." commanded Ash.

The frog Pokémon quickly opened its mouth and released a beam of bubbles from its mouth. Most of the bubbled were dodged but some of them did find their mark but still they weren't enough to do much harm, they couldn't even get a groan of pain from the robin Pokémon.

"_It surely is a tough one." _thought Ash.

"Froakie use frubbles, and stick it to the tree." Ash ordered.

Froakie quickly took off some of the white frubbles, which were around his neck and threw them towards Fletchling. But to everyone's dismay, the robin Pokémon flew away.

Ash couldn't believe it; he was unsuccessful from catching a small Pokémon.

"I couldn't catch such a small Pokémon." Ash whined as he fell to his knees. He felt awful, he couldn't catch a level 4 Fletchling despite being so experienced and having a Pokémon which was higher level than that.

Serena bent down and stared in his auburn eyes, while he was staring the ground.

"Ash," she said, but got no response from him.

"ASH!" she repeated in a slightly louder voice, but it was still of no use. She then placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head up. They both then stared at each other's eyes, auburn meeting blue.

Serena then hugged him tightly, and he reciprocated it, instantly.

"Ash, we will find more Pokémon on our way to Santalune City so don't be sad because of just one."Serena said, as she broke the hug.

"I know that, but still if I can catch that Fletchling, I definitely will." Ash replied; he was feeling better now.

"Anyway, let's keep going. The sun will set soon; we would have to set a camp." Clmeont said.

"W-what?" asked Serena. She never thought that she should have to really live in a tent.

"Well, yeah. We would have to set up tents, are you scared or something?" Ash asked, with a smile on his face. He knew that Serena always hated to camp out and was scared of the dark.

"N-no, I am n-not scared of anything." Serena lied, but her legs were somewhat shaking from the thought of camping out in the dark.

"It is BACK!" Bonnie exclaimed, pointing towards the sky. The Fletchling was back.

"This time we won't miss, right Froakie." Ash spoke confidently.

"KIE," Froakie exclaimed, this time he was totally ready for anything.

"So Froakie, use water pulse in the air, and then destroy it with bubble beam!" Ash ordered.

Froakie again made a sphere of water but this time it was slightly larger than the previous one. He then shot it in the sky, to no one in particular, and then destroyed it with bubble beam. As the beam of small bubbles connected with sphere of water, the sphere exploded resulting in an artificial rain.

Everyone except Serena had a confused expression on their faces; they didn't know what Ash was doing. But then they saw the results, the robin Pokémon's wings were soaked with water and it couldn't maintain its speed, vulnerable to attacks.

"Great job Froakie, now jump up in the sky and use pound!" Ash commanded.

The bubble frog Pokémon jumped up on a branch of the tree before jumping in the sky. As it came close to the robin Pokémon, his fist was glowing white and he slammed it into his tiny head.

But the robin Pokémon instantly made its move and used peck, which hit in Froakie's chest. Froakie yelped in pain, as the flying type move connected.

He crashed down on the ground but somehow managed to keep its consciousness.

"Are you okay Froakie?" asked Ash, worriedly.

"Froakie," he replied and got up slowly.

"_I have to think of a strategy, but what should I do." _Ash thought.

"Froakie, use pound once more!" he ordered.

"Froakie, jumped in the sky again, and again his fists started to glow as he came close to the robin Pokémon, but it wasn't the same glow as the last time. His fist extended slightly, and as he slammed it into his wings Fletchling went crashing down and hit the ground, resulting in the area to be covered in dust. After a couple of seconds the dust cleared and what they saw was enough to get a smile on their faces.

The Fletchling was lying on his back, unconscious and had swirls in its eyes. Ash didn't waste a second and threw a spare pokéball at it. The robin Pokémon was sucked inside the ball, and the ball shook three times before making a ding noise, confirming that the Pokémon was successfully captured.

"That was a hard one." Ash sighed, as he picked up Fletchling's pokéball. "I finally caught a FLETCHLING!" he exclaimed and raised his hand in the air, showing off the pokéball.

"But Ash wasn't that pound different from the last one?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, it was different. Froakie's fist increased in size after it started to glow white." Ash replied, now his expression was replaced to a confused one.

"I think that was cut, silly." Serena giggled.

"Yeah, it might've been cut." Ash spoke sheepishly. "So Froakie, was that cut?" He asked to which the bubble frog Pokémon nodded his head.

"You have been to, many journeys and you couldn't even tell that he learnt a new move?" Serena asked.

"I did, but," he lied.

"ASH KETCHUM, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE LYING!" Serena exclaimed in a scolding tone.

"Yeah," he giggled sheepishly.

"I knew that, after all I know you very well." Serena replied.

"Anyway guys, let's not waste our time." Clemont said, while looking at his smart watch.

"What is the time?" Serena asked in a hope that they can still reach Santalune City and not camp in the forest.

"It's 6 P.M right now. We should start setting up our camp." Clemont answered while checking the time on his smart watch.

"Why can't we just go to Santalune City?" Serena questioned, she had a look of dread on her face.

"Don't worry, everything would be fine. You can put a light in your tent if you want." Ash said, after seeing the dreadful expression on her face.

"But I don't have my own tent." She replied.

"No problem, I have a big tent with me. We can share it, if you want to." He offered.

"Okay," she instantly accepted his offer and blushed.

"Fine with me," he replied and blushed, too.

"Anyway, do you have a sleeping bag?" Ash questioned.

"I do have one." Serena answered and nodded her head.

"Great, and I will turn on a light in my tent, okay?" He asked.

"What else do I need then?" She said.

"So Clemont, where should we set up a camp?" Ash asked.

"Let's find a clearing first." He replied.

"Okay," he agreed.

* * *

><p>After walking for about 30 minutes, they finally found a clearing where they could set a camp.<p>

"This place is perfect for a camp," said Ash, as they reached the clearing.

"Yeah, so let's quickly start to set it up." Clemont replied.

Clemont then opened his bag and got out the tent and everything which was required to set it up. Ash did the same.

Serena was watching them taking out the tents and had a slightly scared expression on her face. She actually hated to camp out; she had only done that once and that was enough for her to hate doing that again.

Ash quickly turned his head around and had a look at her. She was standing in a corner and had a frightened expression on her face. He decided to go and talk to her. He got up on his feet and approached her.

"Hey Serena," he said, as he approached the blonde hair girl.

"Yeah," she replied, but she wasn't paying much attention to him.

"Stop being scared of it. I know you had a horrible experience while camping out in Professor Oak's summer camp, but you have to forget about it. I am with you," he assured her.

"I know but... but I can't forget it." She stammered.

"What happened in the summer camp? Did you get hurt or something?" asked Clemont with a curious expression.

"So this is what happened." Serena said.

* * *

><p>Flashback Begins<p>

6 years ago, in Professor Oak's summer camp.

It was late in the night, everyone was sleeping. Tomorrow was the day when the summer camp would come to an end.

In a tent

The young Serena was sleeping in the tent with a couple of more girls of her group.

She was sweating and was moving in sleep. She was seeing a horrible nightmare. She then suddenly opened her eyes and sat up, while panting heavily. Her forehead was full of sweat, and she sighed in relief when she got to know that what she was seeing was just a nightmare.

She then tried to sleep again; she tossed back and forth in her sleeping bag, but couldn't fall asleep. She decided to go out and talk to someone, someone special, with whom she felt very safe.

She quietly got out of her sleeping bag, and sneaked out of the tent. As she got out, she turned around and glanced inside the tent to confirm that the other girls were sleeping. And fortunately they were still in their dream world.

Serena sighed before walking towards another tent; it was the tent of Ash Ketchum.

She was going to call out his name, but then suddenly a cat appeared and scratched her face. The cat scratched her face badly, but it wasn't enough to cause severe bleeding. Some blood was coming out, but it was minimal and wasn't dangerous.

Serena was so scared that she couldn't even draw out a scream from her mouth. After a few seconds the cat left scratching her face and ran away into the forest.

Serena was crying quietly, she didn't want everyone to wake up because of her. She then decided to go back in her tent, but was stopped by someone. When she turned around, she found out that it was him, the boy she wanted to meet. She didn't spare a second before running towards him and bringing him into an embrace, which was reciprocated. She buried her face in his chest, as she wanted to hide the scratches.

Ash knew that something was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked, after he broke the hug. Serena's gaze was on the ground and he was unable to see her face due to the darkness.

When he got no response, he lifted her head up by the chin and what he saw was enough to make his heart skip a beat. Her face was full of scratches and some blood.

He gasped after he saw the bad condition of her face; mainly the right side was scratched.

"Who did it?" he asked in anger. He could've killed the one who did that to her, he really cared about her and could do anything to protect her.

"A wild Meowth," she replied with a sad tone.

"Come with me," he said, and grabbed her hand.

"But where?" she questioned.

"Just come with me." He answered in a firm tone. They both walked towards the lab, and Ash knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door; she was an assistant of Professor Oak.

"Oh my," she exclaimed, seeing the scratched face. "Come in."

They both got inside the small room, and sat on two chairs, next to each other.

"So how did this happen?" The woman asked while she was searching for some band aids in the medical cabinet.

"I got attacked by a wild Meowth." She answered.

"At this time?" the woman asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just went out of my tent to walk around a little bit." She lied while staring at the floor.

"Okay," the woman said, and took out some band aids. She then approached Serena.

"First, I have to clean these scratches."

The woman then opened a drawer, took out some cotton and an anti sceptic liquid. She then soaked the cotton with it and walked towards Serena.

"This will sting a bit." She informed and cleaned the scratches.

Ash saw the pained expression on her face and then wrapped his one arm around her shoulders. Serena expression changed into a relieved one as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"DONE!" the woman exclaimed, and then got the band aids and started to apply the on the scratches.

After a couple of minutes they were done.

Ash then grabbed her hand and they walked out of the room, and went back towards their tents.

Serena started to walk towards her tent, which was a little far from Ash's, but was stopped by him.

"What is it?" She asked.

He said nothing but walked towards her and planted a small peck on her left cheek.

"Thanks," she said and blushed.

"See you in the morning!" Ash exclaimed and dashed into his tent.

"Bye," she muttered and touched her left cheek.

Flashback ends

* * *

><p>"So that is why I hate camping out." Serena said after she and Ash were finished explaining the whole story.<p>

"WOW! Ash and Serena, your past was filled with romance." Bonnie spoke, totally astonished.

They both chuckled and blushed.

"But Serena that doesn't really explains why you are so scared of camping." Clemont said.

"Actually I don't want to get my face scratched again, I hate when I don't look good and don't want anyone to see me like that." Serena replied. "That is one of the reasons why I hate the morning rhyhorn racing practise, because my face always gets dirty.

"You always look good," told Ash and blushed slightly.

"Anyway, Ash do you have a portable light or something like that for the tent, because I always keep a lamp on while I sleep." asked Serena.

"No," he answered.

"WHAT," she exclaimed and shivered in fear by the thought of sleeping in a dark tent.

"I don't have something like that, but Clemont does." He added, which made Serena sigh in relief.

"Are you scared of the dark?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yes, she is." Ash answered for her.

Serena blushed in embarrassment, and hit him in the head lightly.

"What was that for?" questioned Ash, while rubbing the his head.

"You should not make fun of me like that." Serena answered and gave him an angry stare, which was enough to make him shiver due to the fear of her being mad at him.

"Anyway, let's get the tents ready." Ash said. , trying to change the topic.

He and Clemont started to get the tents set, while Serena and Bonnie sat by a rock and were talking.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes everything was ready. The tents were up, the fire was on and they were sitting by the fire talking about Pokémon and battles.<p>

Ash's stomach growled in huger.

"Ash, are you hungry?" Serena asked.

"Well, yeah." He said sheepishly.

"I will go and make the food." She spoke, and went to make some food.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours, they had eaten their dinner and had changed into their sleeping clothes, they then went inside their tents to get some sleep.<p>

Serena and Ash were in one tent, while Bonnie and Clemont in the other.

* * *

><p>In Ash and Serena's tent<p>

"Serena, the food you made was awesome. Actually, it was even better than my mom's food. You sure are a great cook." Ash praised while staring in her beautiful eyes, in which he got lost.

"Thanks, I have been learning cooking from a long time now." She replied and stared in his auburn eyes.

"So you aren't afraid right now, are you?" Ash asked.

"No, whenever I am with you I am never scared." She replied. "And that day in the summer camp, I came to talk to YOU when that stupid Meowth attacked me."

"But why?" he asked.

"Because I saw a nightmare that you... You have a girlfriend and we never meet after that." Serena answered, and some tears flowed from her eyes as she remembered the worst nightmare of her whole life.

Ash wiped those tears and said, "Don't cry, I hate when you cry. I would never do that." And then he hugged her, which she reciprocated.

"You were always a special friend to me and always will be very special. No one can take your place; you have made a place deep inside my heart." Ash told as they broke the hug.

"I can never live without you." Serena spoke.

"We would live together, promise." Ash promised.

"_What did he just say? Does he mean we will be a couple?" _Serena thought and had a visible smile on her face.

"I feel so much better, seeing that smile on your face." Ash sighed.

"Anyway, I am going to sleep. Good night." She said and went inside her pink sleeping bag.

"Good night," he replied and went inside his white sleeping bag.

* * *

><p><strong>So this wraps up for this chapter, hope you guys liked it as much as I did. And as usual, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! And also follow and favourite if you enjoyed it and would like to see more stories and chapters like this. And I would like to thank everyone who has supported me till now, I have gotten so many favourites and follows, and I never expected to get this kind of support from you guys, so thanks from the bottom of my heart. And I would also like to thank all of my beta readers who helped me throughout this story and others as well.<strong>

**The next chapter should be till 30th January 2015, I would try to update till 28th, but you should expect 30th in case it gets delayed.**

**So, this The Mysterious Pokéfan signing off, you guys have a great day. BYE, BYE NOW!**


	5. THE FIRST BATTLE!

**Author's Note**

**So guys, I am back with another chapter. I know it is slightly delayed, but I am busy and from now on my chapters will take longer to come out than usual, till April. As usual, please review as your feedback is very important for me to improve also tell me a about my writing style, do you guys like it or not. And also Follow and Favourite if you liked it. Anyway, I hope that you guys like the chapter, and it contains Ash's first gym battle.**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

><p>7:00 A.M<p>

Ash slowly opened his eyes. As he opened them, what he saw was completely shocking for him. His and Serena's faces were really close to each other, and he could feel her warm breaths. He kept staring her; he wasn't able to get his eyes off her face. He could smell the sweet fragrance of her hair; he was completely lost in staring at her. He could do that for hours and would not get bored; he could feel his cheeks burn but didn't care about the furious blush which took on his entire face. At that time what he cared about was Serena, who was still sleeping. Then suddenly her sapphire blue eyes opened, auburn met blue.

She then got out of her sleeping bag and sat.

"Ash, why were staring me?" she asked in a teasing tone, and giggled.

"Uh, uh, how do you know that I was staring you?"He replied with a question.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was awake." She chuckled.

"Really," he asked in shock and his furious blush intensified. His face was redder than the colour of a charizard's flamethrower. He looked away from her, in a try to hide his blush.

"You like staring at me, don't you?" Serena questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"You look cute and beautiful, so isn't that obvious." He answered, while getting out of his sleeping bag and sitting, like Serena.

"Anyway, let's get some breakfast ready." She giggled, and an intense blush was visible on her face too.

"They both mocked at their crimson red faces before opening and getting out of the tent.

"_Arceus, why couldn't I stare at her anymore?" _Ash thought, before following Serena who was walking towards the river.

After some minutes of continuous walking they reached the river.

They both splashed some water on their faces, and quickly washed them.

Serena decided to have some fun, so she splashed some water on Ash's face which made him startle and fall in the river, but luckily he wasn't carried away because the currents weren't that strong at that time.

"Hey what was that for?" Ash asked as he recovered from the minor shock.

Serena just mocked at his reflex.

"Oh yeah, you want to tease me." Ash said and quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the river. As she landed in the river, she was caught by Ash in an embrace which was reciprocated.

"You are an idiot." Serena playfully said, she didn't mean it.

"I know that," he replied, broke off the hug and quickly splashed some water on her.

They both were splashing water at each other, totally nonchalant that their clothes were all soaked in water. They actually had a bath without soap and shampoo.

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes of playing in the water, they were tired. Ash went back on the ground and gave one hand to Serena, which she accepted and he boosted her up. But his pull was a little strong and they ended up in a hug, but Ash did that intentionally. They both then broke the hug and went back towards the camp, to change their clothes. And as they were walking, they were holding hands and had a blush on either of their faces.<p>

As they reached their camp, they noticed that the blonde siblings were still sleeping.

"Ash why don't we start making the breakfast after we change our clothes?" she questioned.

"I will do whatever you say." He replied.

She chuckled and went inside the tent, closed it and changed her clothes inside.

While she was changing her clothes inside, Ash took some clothes from his bag and went inside the forest to change into his usual attire.

* * *

><p>After 5 minutes, Serena opened the tent and came out. She couldn't see Ash anywhere around the camp.<p>

"_Where is he?" _She thought.

Then she heard a rustling sound in the bushes, she was alerted and then something suddenly jumped out.

"Ahhh!" she yelled as she saw something jump out of the bush, but was relieved to see who it was.

"See yourself, you yelled like a kid." Ash mocked at her sudden reaction.

"ASH KETCHUM! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" She exclaimed with anger in her voice, she then went towards him and gave him a deadly stare in his eyes.

He usually loved her eyes, but that stare was scary enough to make him shiver.

She then gave him a light punch in the chest and said, "Now see at yourself, you look like a scared baby." Serena mocked at his reaction to her stare.

"Sorry, I just wanted to play a small prank that's it." Ash replied, with fear in his voice.

"I was just worried about you, when you scared me." Serena said, her expression softened and her eyes had love in them.

"Serena, your eyes... They are so beautiful!" Ash complimented while lost in her sapphire blue eyes. It was true that when she was angry, her eyes looked deadly but when she was happy, her eyes looked really, really beautiful.

"Thanks Ashy." She replied and ran her hand through his raven unkempt hair, affectionately.

"What do you mean by "Ashy"?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, nothing." she giggled sheepishly and blushed.

"_Weird, but what was that for?" _Ash thought.

"Ash," said Serena, while waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"Uh, nothing." he said and snapped out of his thoughts. "Anyway, let's get the food ready, Clemont and Bonnie would be getting up soon." He suggested, to which she nodded.

They then walked towards the place where the fire was burning in the night. Ash placed some logs of wood and Serena called out Fennekin, and commanded her to use ember and set the woods on fire. After the fire was back on, Serena got some utensils while Ash got some ingredients from a bag.

"So what are you going to make?" Ash asked with a curious smile on his face. He got to know that Serena made the most delicious food he had ever eaten and was dying to eat one more meal, made by her.

"I am going to make pancakes." She replied and smiled at him for a brief second before starting to make them.

"_No doubt her smile is the best thing on the whole Earth." _He thought and blushed, slightly.

He then let all of his Pokémon out and sat on a chair and began to think of something.

He was thinking of him and Serena getting married, he was smiling at that thought, totally lost in his imaginary world and oblivious that it had been a while since he began to think, and Serena had already made a pancake for him and was standing in front of him.

She then nudged his cheek and he recoiled back and ended up falling off the chair, on the ground.

Serena couldn't control her laughter and began to laugh at his reaction.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT IT?" He asked sheepishly in a slightly high pitched tone.

"Nothing," she answered and smiled happily.

"Serena, keep smiling like that. You look even better while smiling." he praised, in a serious yet playful tone; while getting up.

"Anyway, your pancakes are ready." She informed while smiling, and left a small plate on the table.

Ash was actually drooling by just seeing the delicious looking pancakes, but he didn't just start gulping everything down like he usually does, but started to eat it slowly.

While he was eating, Clemont and Bonnie got up and walked out of their tent.

"Hey guys," Clemont said and stretched his body and yawned.

"So you are finally up." Ash teased, while taking in another bite of the pancake.

"I know that I am kind of a heavy sleeper." He admitted sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Me too," Bonnie said.

"Anyway guys, get ready for today." Serena told enthusiastically while walking towards the table with a plate of pancakes in her hands. She then sat down and placed the plate on the table and started to eat with Ash.

"You guys look like a perfect couple like this." Bonnie suddenly commented, leaving both of them in slight shock due to the suddenness of it.

"Bonnie, please stop teasing us." Serena told calmly while eating her pancakes.

Anyway, we will get ready, till the time you guys spend some time together." Clemont announced.

* * *

><p>After 45 minutes. Everybody was ready and had eaten their breakfast. They had also packed everything back up and were ready to leave.<p>

"So let's go!" Ash exclaimed and everyone started to walk towards Santalune City.

"Serena, how was the night? Did you guys have fun?" Bonnie questioned with an evil smirk on her face.

"Well, it was good, and we had fun talking about some things." Serena answered, and a pink hue was clearly visible on her face.

"I knew it! I knew that you would feel safe with your boyfriend." Bonnie teased and nudged her arm.

They both blushed by her statement.

Ash then glanced towards Serena, who was furiously blushing and smiling. To his dismay, she caught him seeing her, and they both blushed even more.

"_MAN! She is looking sooo cute right now! How can I resist staring her?" _Ash thought.

"Bonnie, stop it. We have to keep going." Clemont scolded lightly.

"Don't get jealous of it big bro. I know you don't have a girlfriend so you are jealous of him, but I promise I would find you a girlfriend and wife." Bonnie replied.

Clemont instantly blushed after hearing that.

Everyone then resumed their walk to Santalune City.

"MAN! Route 4 is so big." Ash exclaimed; he was getting bored of walking along the straight path.

"Ash, we are about to reach." Serena told him while looking at her GPS. She then placed a hand on his shoulders which changed his expression from a bored one to a happy one.

He chuckled at her, happily.

"Bonnie, it seems like if Ash is happy then Serena is too. And it also works the other way around." whispered Clemont in her ears.

"I know that," she giggled.

After another 10 minutes of walking, they were about to reach Santalune City.

"Hey, it is a Pokémon!" Bonnie exclaimed after spotting a Pokémon who had brown fur and resembled a small mouse.

Ash and Serena took out their Pokédexes and scanned the Pokémon.

"Dedenne, the antennae Pokémon. Dedenne communicates long distances with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antennae like whiskers." The Pokédexes said.

"So it is an Electric and Fairy type," Ash mumbled.

"Big bro, please catch it for me." Bonnie pleaded.

"But Bonnie, you aren't big enough to handle a Pokémon all by yourself. You know that electric types are very dangerous, I don't want to take the risk of you, getting hurt." Clemont denied.

"Big bro please! After all you are a master of handling electric types and have taught me a lot and that is enough for me to take care of it." She replied and looked at him with puppy eyes. He couldn't argue after seeing that expression.

"What? Is he a master of electric types?" Ash and Serena asked in unison.

"I am just experienced in handling electric types, that's all." Clemont half lied and fiddled his T shirt.

"Okay," they said and nodded.

"Anyway, Bonnie I will catch it for you." Clemont agreed and quickly called out the digging Pokémon and threw a Poké Ball.

"Bunnelby, quick use Mud Shot!" He commanded, as the digging Pokémon was summoned.

The digging Pokémon created some balls of mud between his ears and quickly threw them at the antennae Pokémon. The attack connected and Dedenne yelped in pain, but after a couple of seconds, it got back up on its feet and had a battle stance.

Dedenne then quickly dashed towards the digging Pokémon and Nuzzled it's nose against its head, which resulted in some electricity to shock the digging Pokémon. Bunelby let out a cry of pain and lost its balance. It had some problem in moving because of the Paralysis which was the side effect of Nuzzle.

"Bunelby! No!" Clemont yelled as he saw the digging Pokémon fall to the ground. Then Bunelby somehow got back up, on its feet and looked ready for the battle.

"Bunelby, use dig!" Clemont ordered.

Bunelby then dived in the ground and started to dig a hole and then disappeared in the ground.

Dedenne got very careful and started to look out for the digging Pokémon to come out. Suddenly, Bunelby came out from an opening which he made in front of Dedenne and quickly shot a bunch of Mud Shots at it.

Dedenne cried in pain as it fell down and had swirls in its eyes. It could not take those two super effective moves.

Clemont didn't spare a moment and quickly threw an empty Pokè ball towards it. It was soon sucked inside the ball by a red beam of light. The ball shook three times before making a ding noise, approving that the Pokémon was caught.

"YES!" Bonnie exclaimed in excitement and jumped up and down. She was very excited to take care of a Pokémon, especially an electric type and for a bonus it was a fairy type, too. And she always loved fairy types.

"Anyway, now we should quickly get to Santalune City and get our Pokémon a rest." Ash suggested as he looked towards the path.

"Okay," everyone agreed and they again started to walk on the dirt road of Route 4.

Soon, they could see the Santalune City.

"Let's go!" Ash yelled in excitement, he then grabbed Serena's hand in his and they both quickly took off towards the city. Clemont and Bonnie were following them, Clemont as usual was having problems in keeping up with them due to the weight of his ultra heavy backpack.

After running for 3 minutes, they entered the city. It was a small city, not as big as they expected it to be, but it had a gym and that was what mattered to them.

Serena then took her GPS out and opened it and searched for the Pokémon centre.

"So where is it?" Ash asked, while panting a little due to the running.

"Follow me," she announced and started to walk.

Everyone followed her.

* * *

><p>After walking for another couple of minutes, they were standing outside the Pokémon Centre. They then entered and walked towards the reception, where Nurse Joy was standing.<p>

"How can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked with a smile on her face.

"Please heal our Pokémon for us." They answered and handed over all the Poké balls and Pikachu.

"Please wait for a few minutes." she said and put all the Poké balls in a machine and handed Pikachu to Wigglytuff, who took him in a room.

"Let's sit," Clemont suggested, he was panting very heavily.

"Okay," they agreed and went and sat on the benches to have some rest before they are off to the gym.

Ash and Serena sat on one bench while Clemont and Bonnie were sitting on another bench.

Serena was very tired and she leaned her head against Ash's shoulders.

Ash was acting nonchalant to the whole situation but was also blushing, which luckily no one noticed. _"Man, I love it! It feels so good when she leans her head on my shoulders."_ Ash thought. He then decided to wrap one arm around her shoulders to give her support.

Serena instantly blushed by his action. She then glanced at Ash, and she noticed that he was acting as if it was normal. _"Does he think it is normal?" _thought Serena. But then she noticed a pink hue on his face and giggled.

"Hey what is it?" Ash asked and rolled his eyes towards her.

"Nothing," she answered and kept her head on his shoulder.

Then they heard the healing sound, and got up from the bench and got to collect their Poké Balls and Pikachu.

"Your Pokémon are completely healthy now." Nurse Joy said while handing the Poké Balls back.

"Thanks," they thanked and clipped their Poké Balls back on their belts. Wigglytuff then gave Pikachu to Ash. Pikachu leapt in the air and perched on his right shoulder.

"Hope to see you again." Nurse Joy said, as they walked out.

* * *

><p>Outside the Pokémon Centre<p>

"Big bro, please call Dedenne out!" Bonnie requested excitedly.

"Okay," Clemont agreed and let out the antennae Pokémon.

"It is so cute!" Bonnie exclaimed and everybody sweat dropped. Bonnie then opened her yellow bag and the antennae Pokémon hopped in it, and comfortably fell asleep.

"It looks so cute while sleeping!" Bonnie said and looked at the antennae Pokémon, who was sleeping in her bag.

"Anyway, we should head towards the gym, now." Ash suggested, to which everyone nodded.

Serena then looked at her GPS and started to walk. Everyone again followed her.

* * *

><p>After 5 minutes of walking around the city, they reached in front of a big building.<p>

"So this is the Santalune City Gym," Ash said as he looked at the huge building. They then entered the building but were stopped by a man.

"The gym leader is currently unavailable; she has gone out in the morning. She said that she would return till the evening. I am afraid that you would have to wait for a battle." The man informed while he walked towards them.

"What?" Ash asked, totally shocked. He then walked out of the gym while looking at the ground. All of his excitement was crushed and he felt sad. He hated when he had to wait for something, he wanted to do instantly.

"So what should we do now?" Serena asked energetically, trying to cheer him up.

"I don't know." He replied monotonously.__

"Come on Ash, don't be so sad. You just have to wait for some hours." Serena tried to cheer him again, but it was of no use like the last time.

"Let's get to Pokémon Centre, and get ourselves a couple of rooms. Then we can have lunch." Clemont suggested.

"Okay," Ash sighed. They then started to walk back towards the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

><p>As they reached the fountain located in the centre of the city, they were stopped by a young lady who took their picture.<p>

"Hey, who are you?" Serena asked, she thought that she might be taking Ash's pictures for herself.

"I am Viola," she introduced herself.

"Wait, are you-" Ash was about to complete his sentence but was cut off by Viola.

"Yes, I am Viola, the Santalune City Gym Leader." She clarified and gave them a wink.

"But the man at the gym said that you are out and won't return till the evening." Ash replied, he had a perplexed expression on his face.

"Actually, I was out because I love to take photos of Pokémon, especially bug types; Ash." She answered and smiled at them.

"How do you know my name?" Ash asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Alexa told me about you." Viola answered and chuckled.

Serena had a worried expression on her face, she was afraid that this girl might try to steal him from her, but decided to be calm and cool.

"Hey Ash, so you finally made it to Santalune." said another feminine voice.

Everyone looked around to see who the voice was of. Ash instantly recognized the person, who the voice belonged to, it was Alexa.

"Yeah, we did finally reach Santalune safely." Ash replied as he walked towards her and shook hands.

"And you've got some friends and also a girlfriend. I am impressed." She said in a slightly teasing tone.

Ash and Serena blushed at the statement.

"We aren't dating!" They both exclaimed in unison, and their cheeks were crimson red.

"Really? I thought you are." Alexa replied with a slightly perplexed expression.

"Yes, we aren't." they confirmed. Serena then looked at him for a brief second before looking back at Alexa.

Alexa had seen her looking at him, but didn't say a thing.

"Well Ash, so is she the reason why you were so excited to reach Kalos?" Alexa questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"You….. CAN….. Say that." He answered and his blush intensified.

"I knew that it was a girl, you were so excited to meet; and I am happy that you finally found her." Alexa said.

"_Really, was he excited to see me again?" _Serena thought and smiled at her thought.

"I think you both can be a great couple in the future." Viola commented.

"Really?" asked Ash, to which she nodded and smiled.

Ash just smiled after seeing her nodding.

"_Why is he smiling at that? Does he like me or something?" _Serena said in her mind.

"Anyway, Viola can we have a Gym battle?" Ash asked in a hope that she will agree to have a battle before evening.

"Obviously Ash, I am done with my work all thanks to Alexa, she helped me a lot finding some bug types in Santalune Forest." Viola agreed.

"So let's go!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, he was very happy to know that he didn't need to wait till the evening anymore.

Everyone then headed out towards the gym, again.

* * *

><p>Viola and Alexa entered the gym while Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie following them.<p>

Viola then went towards the door and opened it, revealing a battlefield surrounded with trees and bushes. There was also an area in the side for people who were watching the battle.

Viola and Ash walked towards the battlefield, while everyone else went towards the sidelines.

"Ready Ash?" asked Viola, reaching the other side of the battlefield.

"But what are the rules?" he asked, as he reached the opposite side of the battlefield.

"It will be an official two on two battle against Ash and Leader Viola. Only the challenger can substitute Pokémon, when both of the Pokémon of either side are unable to battle, the match would be over." The referee explained the rules.

"Okay," said Ash.

"So Ash, you do the first move." Viola told, while unclipping a Poké Ball from her belt and throwing it at the battlefield. "Go! Surskit!" she called the pond skater Pokémon.

"Surskit, huh." mumbled Ash, he and Serena then get their Pokedex out and scanned the Pokémon.

"Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit can walk on water as if it was skating. It attracts prey with a sweet aroma it produces." The Pokedex said.

_So it is a bug and water type. I think I should get Pikachu in." _Ash thought.

"So Pikachu, I CHOOSE YOU!" He yelled.

"Going with a type advantage, but that won't help." Viola said.

"Just see, I and Pikachu have battled a lot of trainers and Pokémon. And we would defeat you." Ash replied, and his eyes had a fiery determination in them.

Serena was staring at Ash; she loved that determination his auburn eyes had.

"_Ash you can do it, I know that." _She said in her mind.

"So Pikachu, let's start up with a thunderbolt." Ash commanded, calmly.

Pikachu then jumped from the ground and let loose a huge bolt of electricity.

"Surskit, dodge it." Viola ordered, she thought that her Pokémon was fast enough to dodge that thunderbolt but she underestimated the speed of Pikachu.

The pond skater Pokémon tried to dodge the bolt of electricity, but it wasn't fast enough and the electricity hit it. It let out a cry of pain, before taking a battle stance again.

"Ash, your Pikachu is better than I expected but still it isn't good enough to beat my Surskit."  
>Viola commented. "Surskit, use Ice Beam!"<p>

Surskit fired an Ice Beam at Pikachu, but to its dismay Pikachu dodged it.

"Okay, so let's get to our special strategy, Surskit." Viola said and smirked.

"_What is she talking about?" _thought Ash and had a confused expression on his face.

Surskit then started to fire out Ice Beam at the ground. Soon the ground was covered with ice and it was very hard for Pikachu to keep itself balanced and not to collapse.

"Pikachu, quick use Iron tail on the ground!" ordered Ash.

Pikachu slammed its tail in the ice and it was fixed there, and it helped Pikachu stay balanced.

"Now, use another thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu let loose another bolt of electricity, but to his dismay, Surskit gracefully dodged it by skating on the ice.

"Surskit, now use Quick Attack!" Viola ordered.

The pond skater Pokémon moved towards Pikachu at lightning fast speed.

Ash had a grin on his face as he saw the pond skater Pokémon coming towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu wait for my command." He told; he was waiting for Surskit to come near Pikachu.

As Surskit came near Pikachu, Ash gave his command. "Pikachu use Iron Tail, NOW!" He yelled.

Pikachu quickly jumped in the sky dodging the attack and then spun in the air to gain momentum before crashing its glowing tail on the pond skater Pokémon.

Surskit yelped in pain as the Iron Tail connected with its head. It then collapsed to the ground with swirls in the eyes.

"Surskit is unable to battle. Leader Viola, reveal your next Pokémon" The referee announced, as he raised a flag.

"You did great, Surskit. You deserve a nice rest." Viola complimented, sadly as she recalled the pond skater back in its Poké Ball.

She then unclipped another Poké Ball from her belt and tossed it over. "Come out Vivillion!" she called out.

Soon, a Pokémon was summoned, it somewhat looked like a butterfree.

Ash and Serena scanned it with their Pokédexes.

"Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. Vivillon are skilfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon." The Pokédexes said.

"_Bug and flying type, I should use Pikachu but it is tired. I think going with Fletchling is a nice choice, as the others are just overkill for it." _Ash thought, he had decided to go with his new friend, Fletchling.

"Pikachu, return." he ordered and got one Poké Ball from his belt, he tossed the ball and as it opened, it revealed a tiny robin Pokémon.

"I will do the first move." said Viola. "Vivillon, use gust!" she ordered.

The scale Pokémon started to flap its wings at a very fast pace, resulting in a powerful gust of wind which pushed the robin Pokémon backwards.

"Fletchling, use Peck!" He commanded.

The robin Pokémon flew towards Vivillon with his beak glowing white, and attacked it in the head. Vivillion cried in pain as the attack connected.

"Vivvilion, use Psybeam!" Viola ordered; she had a worried expression her face. Ash was a much better trainer than she expected him to be, she thought he was a beginner but he proved it completely wrong.

"Fletchling, use Steel Wing!" he commanded.

Fletchling's wings became shiny and it then flew towards the scale Pokémon, and made a direct hit in the chest.

Vivillion yelped, and it was having problems in flying.

"Let's finish this up with a Quick Attack!' he ordered and punched the air.

Fletchling, flew at super fast speed towards Vivillion, who was barely able to keep itself in the air. The attack connected. Ash expected Vivillion to faint now, but it was still conscious and to everyone's surprise, it was flying normally.  
>Viola now had a small smile on her face and had regained hope of winning.<p>

"Okay, use Gust!" she exclaimed.

Vivillion again flapped its wings and it resulted in another gust of wind. This time it was much stronger than the last time and Fletchling was thrown back and it crashed in the gym wall resulted in the battlefield being covered with dust.

"FLETCHLING!" exclaimed Ash, as he saw the robin Pokémon crashing in the wall. After a couple of seconds, the robin Pokémon emerged from the dust and seemed to be alright.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Viola, totally shocked? She thought that Fletchling was knocked out and she had won the round. "You are much better than I thought, Ash." Viola complimented. "But still it doesn't mean that I would hold back." She added.

"I actually have much stronger Pokémon than Fletchling, but I don't want this battle to finish in a couple of seconds." Ash said, in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"_Does he have even stronger Pokémon than Pikachu and Fletchling?" _thought Viola; she was shivering by the thought of him being even stronger.

"Fletchling, use another Quick Attack!" Ash commanded, and punched the air, again.

The robin Pokémon again, shot towards the scale Pokémon at lightning fast speed and hit it again. This time Vivillion fell on the ground and was knocked out.

"YES!" exclaimed Ash, as he saw the opposing Vivillion fainting.

"The challenger, Ash Ketchum is the winner of this round and also of the match!" The referee announced and raised a flag.

"That was a great battle." Viola said and recalled Vivillion back in its Poké Ball and clipped it back on her belt after shrinking it.

"Ash, you have proved that you are a worthy challenger and I would like to reward you with this Bug Badge." Viola spoke as she handed him the Bug Badge.

Ash took the badge from her and raised his arm showing off the Badge and yelled, "I finally earner the Bug Badge!" Pikachu then leapt on his right shoulder and gently nuzzled on his cheek, affectionately.

Ash then looked at the sidelines and found that Serena wasn't there and as he looked around for the blonde hair girl, he felt a hand on his shoulders and as he turned around, he saw the honey blonde hair girl standing behind him. He didn't waste any time and quickly got her in a hug, which she reciprocated; while they were hugging, Pikachu jumped off his shoulders, landed on the ground and looked at them.

After a minute they broke their hug and blushed.

"Congratulations on your first victory." Serena congratulated as they broke the hug, and gently punched his chest.

"It was a wonderful battle, Ash." Alexa praised. "I knew that you were a good trainer, but I never thought that you could defeat my sister's Vivillion with your newly caught Fletcling." She added.

"Yes Ash, I am also impressed by your performance." Viola told as she approached them.

"I am too," said Clemont as he approached them with Bonnie by his side.

"Anyway, where should we go next?" asked Ash.

"I think Cyllage City should be a good option." Viola suggested.

"Okay, THEN WE ARE OFF TO Cyllage City!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

Serena smiled at his antics, she loved his enthusiastic nature.

Ash then grabbed on Serena's hand and they started to walk out of the gym with Clemont and Bonnie following in tow.

"Ash and Serena, I hope that your dating goes on well." Viola said which made them dead in their tracks and looked around. They had a furious blush on their faces.

"We aren't dating." Ash and Serena replied in unison, while still holding hands.

"It is next to impossible to believe that you both are just best friends." Alexa told.

"Why?" they asked with a confused expression on their faces.

"The way you guys shared that hug was enough to clarify that you have feelings for each other. And even right now you are holding hands; these things are enough to come to the conclusion." She answered and smiled.

Ash just chuckled and his blush intensified, bust still he didn't let go of her hand and it was still in his. Serena was surprised to see that he just chuckled at her statement, and was even more surprised because he was still holding onto her hand.

"_Does he really like me, that way? Or does he think that it is normal?" _These kind of thoughts were wondering in her mind, she was unable to understand, whether he liked her more than a best friend, or not. In the end she let those thoughts go and decided to enjoy the moment.

"Anyway, bye." They said before exiting the gym and walking towards the Pokémon centre, again.

* * *

><p>In the Pokémon Centre<p>

Everyone had finished eating the lunch.

Ash and Serena then walked towards Nurse Joy, as Ash had to take Fletchling and Pikachu back from her.

"Here are your Pokémon," Nurse Joy said and handed him Fletchling's Poké Ball and Pikachu.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." They thanked and exited. They had decided to head towards Cyllage City and not waste a day in Santalune.

"So Serena, where is Cyllage City?" asked Ash as they exited the Pokémon Centre and walked towards Clemont and Bonnie, who were leaning against a wall, waiting for them.

Serena took her GPS out from her skirt's pocket and opened it. She then searched for Cyllage City. "We have to go through Lumiose City again, in order to reach there." She answered, and closed the GPS device and put it in her pocket. She then looked towards Ash, who seemed to be a little confused.

"What happened?" she questioned, breaking the awkward silence.

"I am thinking of the Lumiose City Gym." He replied, and looked in her eyes.

Clemont started to sweat a little by the mention of Lumiose City Gym.

"What is so weird about the gym?" asked Serena, she was confused.

"Actually, I have tried to challenge the gym once. But, I wasn't allowed to enter as I didn't have four gym badges." Ash replied, with a dreadful expression on his face.

"But why are you scare of it?" she asked, noticing the scared expression on his face.

Ash sighed before speaking, "Actually, I was electrocuted and fell in a tunnel which opened right beneath my feet, and fell from 50 meters when that tunnel opened." He answered, and the dreaded expression was now replaced with a sad pout.

Now Serena had a dreadful expression on her face, for her nothing was worse than her crush getting hurt. "B… But ho….. How … did….. You manage to be…. Safe?" asked Serena, she was stuttering between her words due to the horrible thought of him getting hurt. She started to hate the Gym leader after hearing all that, what he told.

"All thanks to Clemont, he threw his bag which inflated in a air bag; which saved me and Pikachu." He answered, and now had a small smile on his face.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said and nodded his head, confirming what his trainer said.

"I am gonna kill the Gym Leader, whenever I see him." Serena spoke she had an angry expression on her face and had clenched her hands into fists.

Her voice and the expression on her face was more than enough to send chills in Clemont's spine. He had never seen that part of Serena, he always thought that Serena was a sweet girl; but she had a part of her which was tough and strong.

Ash then placed a hand on her shoulder and stared her in the eyes. Serena blushed at the touch and stared in her auburn eyes, her expression was softened, now. She let out a small chuckle and smiled at him.

He also smiled at her, and then broke the gaze. "Anyway, let's get going." He spoke, softly. Everyone then started to walk towards the Route 4, as that leaded towards Lumiose City.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, this pretty much wraps up for this chapter. This chapter was the toughest one to write, yet, and also the longest one. I hope you guys liked the chapter, especially the battle; I know I am not the best in battles, but still I think this one was nice. What do you guys think of it? Please tell me in the review.<strong>

**And I have gotten some reviews, requesting to continue writing. Guys, I would keep writing this story because I enjoy writing amourshipping, so don't worry about that.**

**And if you have any questions about the story, feel free to leave them in the review after you have reviewed the chapter, I would answer them through a PM (if you have an account).**

**So this is The Mysterious Pokefan, signing off, you guys have a great day. BYE, BYE NOW!**


	6. The Rhyhorn Race

**Author's Note**

**Well, guys I am back with another chapter. So this is a little high on romance towards the end of it, though the beginning isn't really but the ending is and I am sure you guys would like it. And guys, I am completely pissed off due to the underwhelming date episode (XY episode 59). It actually sucked at being a date, it wasn't even an actual date, it sucked and was boring. Anyway, review (it helps me a lot, so please just spare some time to write a review). And also follow and favourite if you liked it, there will be more chapters like this in the future.**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

><p>2:30 P.M<p>

It had been about 45 minutes since our heroes started to walk towards their next destination which was Lumiose City, for now.

Our heroes kept walking on the dirt path, which was surrounded by bushes and grass, who were waving due to the light breeze. Fletchlings were chirping, all in all it was a beautiful scene to witness.

As they kept walking, they could see a brown notice board on the left side of the dirt road. Ash saw the board; he walked towards it to see what it was all about. Serena joined him, and what she read was shocking for her. There was a Rhyhorn Race in a nearby village.

She then rolled her eyes towards him, and she could see an excited expression on his face, as if he wanted to participate in the race, but that wasn't possible; at least that is what she thought. But she was proved totally wrong; his reaction was the total opposite of what she had anticipated. Her expression went pale as she heard what he said.

"Serena, I want to participate in the race!" he announced, and punched the air. His face had an excited and determined look, as he usually had.

"But Ash…" she couldn't get out any words to reply. She could never deny to him, although she wanted to but she couldn't.

"Serena, you know Rhyhorn Racing, don't ya?" asked Ash, as he looked at her. His eyes were full of determination and happiness.

"I do, and I can even teach you the basics." She answered, and a wide smile grew on her face. Although she hated Rhyhorn Racing but that moment was different, it was the time when she would teach **him **the basics of Rhyhorn Racing, which itself was a big thing for her.

"Really?" he exclaimed and caught her in a warm embrace. She was slightly shocked by his sudden action but it didn't take long for her to wrap her arms around him, and reciprocate it.

Clemont and Bonnie smiled at them, as they approached them.

Clemont cleared his throat to remind that they had a destination to reach. They instantly broke the hug, a furious blush could be seen on Serena's face but there wasn't any prominent trace of it on Ash's face, only slight patches of light pink could be barely seen.

"So Ash, we are off to Lumiose, right?" asked Clemont as he adjusted his glasses.

Ash just shook his face in disapproval. "We are going to this small village," he smiled as he pointed towards the notice board. Clemont looked at it and quietly read it.

"Okay, so you wanna enter the race?" he questioned.

Ash nodded his head before saying, "I want to try it out. I don't have anything specific to do in Lumiose City, because the gym leader won't let me in and will end up getting electrocuted again, but this time we all will be shocked which I can't let happen."

"I think we should go in the village and let you enter the race." Clemont said, nervously while fiddling with his glasses.

Serena grew a slight suspicion on his action but didn't care about it. What she really cared at that time, was about Ash.

Everyone then took the left turn, which led to a narrow dirt road and into a forest.

* * *

><p>After continuing on the way for about 19 minutes, they could see a small cottage. They then exited the forest and what they saw was something they never knew, existed. There was a village in front of them; there were some houses and then a track, which seemed like a race track. Otherwise, the place seemed quite nice, it was surrounded by short grass, there was an abundance of trees and there were a lot of wild Pokémon.<p>

They continued their journey through another dirt road. They could feel a warm breeze blowing, and they loved it. That place was like heaven, and it was very peaceful.

Finally they made their way to the track, and they got to know that it was the Rhyhorn Race Track and the race was going to be held there, tomorrow.

"Where can we register for the race?" asked Serena, sweetly to an old woman.

The old woman pointed towards a small building which looked like a shop.

"Thank you," they thanked the old woman, who smiled in response. Serena then tried to grab onto Ash's hand but she missed, but to her surprise he grabbed onto her hand and took off towards the building. Serena could feel her face blush.

They reached the building, it was built of wood and looked fairly simple and a little old, but still it seemed well maintained. They then walked towards a small counter where an old woman was standing.

"I want to register for the race." Ash said.

"Okay, so do you have a Rhyhorn of your own?" she asked, to which he shook his head in disapproval.

"But you need a Rhyhorn to enter the race." The lady replied, which instantly changed his expression into a sad one.

"ASH, you can still get a Rhyhorn here." Serena said, and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked towards her and smiled. "Really?" he asked, his expression had changed. Serena nodded her head.

"Your girlfriend is correct." The woman confirmed.

"She isn't my GIRLFRIEND YET!" he replied embarrassedly.

"Oh really?" she questioned. "Anyway, you can choose a Rhyhorn from the backyard; there are lots of them there. You can choose the one you like the most; I think your girlfriend can help in that." She added.

"Okay, thanks," he thanked, not paying any attention to what she said earlier. He and Serena then walked towards the backyard, where the Rhyhorns were. They then started to see each and every one, one by one. "How is this one, Serena?" he questioned as he pointed out towards a Rhyhorn who was in a corner.

"Let me see," she replied and walked towards him. She then looked at it before saying, "It is perfect!" "Though it is smaller than average, but the smaller it is the faster it would run." She added and smiled at Ash, he smiled back at her for a brief moment. He was then tackled by that Rhyhorn, which he chose. Serena laughed at him, and then gave him her hand, which he took and she boosted him up to his feet.

They both then laughed at the Rhyhorn who was nuzzling onto Ash's leg.

"It seems to like you a lot, Ash." Serena commented.

"I think so," he replied while rubbing his cheek, sheepishly.

"Anyway, go and change into a Rhyhorn Racing suit." Serena told as she pointed towards a door which said, "Changing Room".

Ash then nodded his head before going inside the small wooden door. Inside was a room which was average in size for a changing room. There were some suits hanging on the sides. He grabbed a blue one which had white lining in some parts.

After a couple of minutes, he came out in a Rhyhorn Racing suit, and then stood in front of Serena. He then turned looked at himself before asking, "How am I looking?"

"Great, as usual." she complimented and her face instantly lit up red in colour. "Anyway, I am going to change, too." She said and went inside another door. After some minutes she came out in a pink suit.

"WOW!" Ash said and now he couldn't get his eyes off her, and now he was the one whose face was crimson red.

They both then took the Ryhorn into an empty space, and Clemont and Bonnie joined them, too.

Serena first taught Ash how to sit on a Rhyhorn; he was able to sit on top of it but was soon thrown off.

Ash had a disappointed expression as he was thrown off the back of it, he then felt something on his shoulders but he knew who it was. It was Serena.

"Ash, never give up until the very end." she reminded him the same words, once he said to her.

Ash nodded his head, he had forgotten his own words but was now all fired up, again all thanks to Serena. He then walked towards the Rhyhorn again and sat on top of it, it again tried to shake him off, but he didn't let go of it and rode on top of it. After a couple of minutes, the Rhyhorn gave up on trying to shake him off as it got to know that Ash was a worthy rider and that he had a fiery spirit inside of him. The Rhyhorn was now obeying to his commands and they both soon got together like Ash and Pikachu were.

Serena watched him from some distance; Serena was smiling, seeing him riding a Rhyhorn just fine. She was astonished to see that he was able to mix along with the Rhyhorn so fast; she knew that making them obey you was very difficult even if you are its trainer but Ash was a stranger to it and still was able to get along with it, that too in a matter of minutes.

After an hour of vigorous practising, Ash was exhausted but was happy at the same time, because he was now all ready for the race tomorrow. He was desperate to win because he wanted to impress Serena, he knew he didn't need to but still he wanted to win the race for her and only her and for no one else.

"Hey Serena, how do I do?" he asked as he approached her.

"WONDERFUL!" She complimented. "You were amazing, actually rhyhorns take ages to even start obeying their trainer in races but you were able to control it in some minutes, plus you aren't even its trainer."

Ash just smiled and rubbed his neck.

"You did great," she assured.

His smile widened, it was now extending from ear to ear.

"Anyway, let's get some rest tonight after all tomorrow is a big for us." Serena suggested, to which he nodded and walked towards the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

><p>In the Pokémon Centre<p>

They took the stairs and went up. Then they walked across the corridor and entered a room and they saw that Clemont and Bonnie were already inside and were sitting on the couch which was located in the centre of the room.

Ash then looked around the room; it was a fairly big one for four people to stay. It had a couple of queen sized beds on either side of them room, one on the left side and one on the right side. Then there was a 40 inch LCD TV in front of the couch, and a couple of chairs, it was a pretty nice room and they had nothing to complain about it but they had to make a decision. Who will sleep with whom? There were only two queen sized beds, though they wanted a room with four single beds but that wasn't available at that time so they had to adjust in this one. They finally came to a conclusion that Bonnie and Clemont would sleep on one bed, leaving Ash and Serena on the other. Both of them blushed after knowing that but were also happy.

* * *

><p>Time skip (The next day)<p>

Ash and Serena opened their eyes at the very same second. Again their faces were a couple of inches away from each other, their faces turned red and they were burning as they saw each other from barely a couple of inches.

Ash quickly got off the bed and walked towards the couch, where Pikachu and Dedenne were sleeping. They both were curled like a ball and seemed in a deep sleep.

Ash nudged on Pikachu's head a couple of times but still there was no response from the rodent. Ash got a little annoyed with it and let out a sigh of annoyance. Serena noticed it, she got up from the bed and went towards the bag in which Clemont keeps groceries and got a small packet of ketchup. She then opened it and walked towards the big couch, where Ash was standing. She then placed the packet of Ketchup in front of the rodent's nose. Instantly Pikachu's eyes shot open and he sniffed in the packet of ketchup and quickly snatched it from her hand and squeezed the ketchup in his mouth and swallowed it. It then let out a coo of delight before looking at them and smiling.

Serena chuckled lightly as the electric mouse smiled at her. Ash's expression was now a happy one as he saw him smile; he then spared a glance at Serena and saw her joyful expression which was enough to make his gaze set on her. He kept staring at the blonde hair girl. Serena noticed the slightly goofy expression on his face and that he was staring at her, she smiled and her face was dominated by a deep red colour. Ash kept his gaze at her, even though he knew that she was aware of his gaze but he didn't seem to care, his eyes were set at her beautiful face. In his opinion she was the cutest girl, he had ever seen.

She then leaned her face towards his, now his face got red. She leaned towards his ear and then, "ASH KETCHUM!" she yelled in his ear, in a playful tone.

He snapped out of his eerie and recoiled back as he usually did, and fell on the couch, beside Dedenne. Serena gave him a hand which he accepted and she pulled him up on his feet. He then again looked in her eyes, but he wasn't staring this time.

"What was that for?" he asked softly nudged her nose, affectionately.

"Nothing," she answered in a lost tone. Now she was staring in his auburn eyes, she had always loved them. She would feel better when she just saw them, and when she started to stare at them, she would never break until she is snapped out of her staring thing.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Clemont asked sleepily, as he shook Bonnie from the arm, she was still sleeping while hugging a big pillow.

Serena instantly snapped out of that state and blushed after seeing him looking at her and grinning. She smiled at him before turning towards Clemont and Bonnie, who was just awoken from her small world of dreams.

"Nothing, just-"she was about to complete her sentence but was cut off by Bonnie.

"Yeah; just staring at your boyfriend, aren't you?" asked Bonnie in an evil tone, she had a grin on her face.

Serena blushed and shyly nodded her head.

Bonnie's grin widened by seeing her nodding. She then rolled her eyes towards Ash and she saw that his face was exactly the same as her and they both were looking at the ground. "Come on, it is alright." Clemont said as he approached Ash and Serena and placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Anyway, I am going to get ready." Serena announced and walked towards her bag which was placed near their bed, besides Ash's bag. She then opened her bag and quickly grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and went inside the washroom to take a quick shower.

While she was showering Ash sat down on the couch and Bonnie picked up Dedenne before sitting on the chair, Clemont also sat on the other chair.

"So Ash, are you ready for the race?" asked Clemont as he adjusted his glasses.

Ash just smiled and nodded. Clemont was a little surprised to see him so calm and cool, because as much as he knew him he was mostly enthusiastic and over excited about stuff, but right now he was acting the very opposite of his usual nature. Clemont then cracked a smile, and rolled his eyes over to the yellow rodent who was sitting near Ash.

"I think Pikachu is hungry," Clemont said as he pointed towards the electric mouse, who had a bored expression.

"Probably not," Ash replied. "He is waiting for Serena, I know that." He added, which made the blond inventor a little confused and he had a slightly perplexed expression on his face.

"But why?" he finally questioned to which Ash just smiled.

"She always lets him have extra ketchup, which I don't let him have." Ash smiled as he turned towards the electric mouse, who now had a slightly sheepish expression on his small face. Everyone just giggled at its face, even Dedenne was laughing on his friend.

Then they heard a cracking noise, and they looked towards the bathroom door and found that Serena had opened the door, she then walked towards the couch and Ash placed his hand on the spot next to him, she smiled before sitting beside him.

Everyone had started to talk about the Rhyhorn Race and about their journey.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes, everyone was ready and they had even eaten some breakfast. Now they are walking towards the Rhyhorn race course, where the race would begin in some time.<p>

Ash had changed into his Rhyhorn racing suit and had gotten the Rhyhorn he had selected yesterday. He looked ready, his eyes showed utmost determination, though he was always determined to do something especially something new but this time it was slightly different. It seemed like he had already decided that he had to win, he was very focused on conquering the first place and he had to do that.

Ash then reached the starting line, where all the participants were sitting on their Rhyhorns and everyone else looked ready for the race. While he was there, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie had taken a seat in the sidelines and were watching him. Serena showed some tension on her face, but actually she trusted him and knew that he would do his best; but still she felt something fishy about the whole thing, not about Ash but about the race. She had kind of an intention that something unfortunate might happen, but she shook her head and focused on the race.

Ash was now on top of the Rhyhorn and looked ready for the race. He had a slightly worried expression on his face, and had a little bit of sweat on his forehead. Then the judge signalled them to start the race. Ash quickly kicked the Rhyhorn, indicating it to start running.

Ash was in the fourth position right now and was trying his hardest to get to the third one.

* * *

><p>In the sidelines<p>

Everyone was now no longer visible as they were going through the forest now. Serena was looking at the TV screen which was supposed to show them, but the screen wasn't showing a thing. It was just black, as if it wasn't even working. Serena was getting even more worried now, her heart beat was faster and she was afraid that something bad might happen to him.

"What is happening?" Clemont asked as he faced towards Serena and noticed the horrific expression on her face.

"We need to go," she replied worriedly.

"But where?" he questioned.

"We just need to go!" she exclaimed with slight frustration in her voice. "We need to make sure Ash is fine, I think that there is something wrong."

Clemont nodded his head, he knew how much they both cared for each other and also knew that they were very close and could do anything to keep the other happy.

"Bonnie are you coming?" Clemont asked.

"Obviously big bro, we have to protect Serena's future boyfriend." Bonnie agreed and then rolled her eyes towards Serena; her face was slightly red but not as much as it is usually. She was sure that something was going wrong, that is why Serena didn't blush furiously or didn't object.

Everyone then ran off towards the forest, where everyone went. They started to run on the dirt road. After some time of running, they could hear some noises, they followed the noises and what they saw was a little shocking. Team Rocket has caused that entire problem and they had captured Ash and all the other participants in a cage and all the Rhyhorns in a separate cage.

"ASH!" Serena yelled, getting the attention from Team Rocket trio.

"So you little twerp finally made it till here?" said Jessie, sarcastically.

"You stupid fool!" Serena yelled back. "I would not let you do anything to my Ash!"

"So you are here to save your little boyfriend?" mocked Jessie. "Okay, so I would put you with him, in the cage." She said and threw a small cube towards her.

Serena quickly jumped aside and dodged the cube. She then called out for Fennekin, "Fennekin, come on out!" Soon the fox Pokémon was summoned from its Poké ball.

"And Meowth use Fury Swipes!" Jesse said.

Meowth ran towards the fox Pokémon and had extended its claws. He was about to scratch Fennekin when Serena made her command, "Use Ember!"

The fox Pokémon shot out some embers from its mouth. The embers connected with Mewoth and he fell on the ground and yelped in pain, those embers were hot and were also able to burn him.

"You are a fool, Meowth," Jessie yelled.

"Bunnelby, use mud shot at the cage!" Clemont ordered.

The digging Pokémon formed some mud between its ears and shot it towards the metal cage. It did some good damage but it wasn't able to break the cage.

"James, do something!" Jessie shouted.

"I can't! Inkay is damn too scared!" he replied back in a scared voice.

"Go Fennekin, use scratch on the cage!" Serena commanded to which the fox Pokémon nodded.

The fox Pokémon then ran towards the cage and scratched it five times before it broke open.

"GREAT JOB!" exclaimed Serena, as she jumped with happiness. She then quickly ran over towards the cage and opened Ash's ropes. While she was opening his ropes, Team Rocket was trying to take the Rhyhorns with them but Clemont had stopped them by using mud shot on the cage, a couple of times, which freed all the Rhyhorns.

"Ash, are you ready?" Serena asked, to which he nodded.

Ash took Pikachu who was in a glass container and walked in front of the Team Rocket trio, with Serena who had Fennekin with her.

"Pikachu, my favourite move, THUNDERBOLT!" he yelled.

"Fennekin, let's give it your best ember." Serena said.

Pikachu let lose a big bolt of electricity which connected with the trio, with the several embers the fox Pokémon shot. Soon an explosion was heard and the whole place was enveloped in dust but they could see that trio had been blasted off and they heard, "WE ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" "WOBBUFFET!"

"They are some real fools," Serena said happily. She was happy because Ash was safe and that was the only thing she cared about.

"Hey let's get all the racers freed." Clemont suggested.

"Okay," Ash and Serena agreed, in unison. They then walked towards the other racers and started to untie their hands and legs. After a couple of minutes, all the racers were free from the ropes and were sitting on their Rhyhorns, ready to resume the race.

"One….. Two….. Three….. Begin!" Clemont yelled, and all of the Rhyhorns were again running at their full speed. This time Ash was in the first place and had a big lead from the rest of the racers.

Meanwhile Serena, Clemont and Bonnie headed back towards the Village Square, where the race begun and would end. After about 10 minutes, they reached back and sat in the sidelines, now the cameras were back on and the huge screen was displaying the race. Much to Serena's relief, Ash was still in the first place and everyone else was far away from him. This brought a huge smile on Serena's face.

"_If he wins this race, I would definitely reward him." _She thought and smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>After about 15 minutes of more waiting, Ash and his rhyhorn were visible, they were just some distance away from the finish line and there was no other racer near him.<p>

"_YES!"_ Serena yelled in her mind.

Soon Ash's Rhyhorn crossed the finish line and the crowd burst into cheers. Slowly other racers had made their way towards the finish line, but were amazed to see him winning. Then Ash stopped the Rhyhorn and got off the rhyhorn, with Pikachu on his shoulders.

"Ash Ketchum is the winner of today's Rhyhorn Race!" The judge announced and the crowd again burst into cheers. The whole place was filled with their cheers. Ash patted Rhyhorn's head gently.

* * *

><p>After 39 minutes, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were back at the small building. Ash had to return the Rhyhorn and also his Rhyhorn racing suit, which he borrowed. Ash and Serena walked towards the old lady, who was standing at the counter.<p>

"I want to return the Rhyhorn and my racing suit." Ash said to the lady who was smiling at them.

Suddenly Officer Jenny approached them. "So what happened in the race? I know there was something wrong. The camera wires were cut off from the screen." Jenny asked.

"Will you please marry my brother?" Bonnie questioned as she kneeled down in front of Officer Jenny as they reached there.

"BONNIE!" Clemont yelled, and quickly took her away with his aipom arm. Ash and Serena sweat dropped while Jenny had a perplexed expression on her face.

"Weird," Jenny whined.

"So actually Team Rocket had captured all of the racers including me and all of the rhyhorns. I don't know how, but Serena, Clemont and Bonnie came and saved us." Ash explained, briefly.

"So who is Serena?" Jenny asked. "I suppose she is your girlfriend." Jenny guessed, while pointing towards Serena, who was standing besides Ash.

Ash and Serena chuckled; however their faces were still red and were burning.

"Am I correct?" Jenny asked for confirmation. They both nodded.

"But we aren't dating," Ash pointed out.

"You looked like a cute couple, that's why I thought you were dating already. But anyway, I think I should leave. And Serena thanks." Jenny said before jumping on her motorbike and drove away.

"Hey kid, you don't need to return the Rhyhorn or the suit." The lady said.

"Huh, why?" they both asked in unison.

"Because the Rhyhorn and the suit is your reward for winning the race." She answered. "And Serena, you should also pick a Rhyhorn from the backyard and take it with you on your journey."

"That would be awesome, but why?" Serena asked.

"Because you helped in resuming the race, and also helped him in riding a rhyhorn. I saw you teaching him." She replied with a warm smile.

"Okay, I would love to keep one." Serena chuckled, Ash and Serena then went in the backyard and Serena started to choose a rhyhorn. Suddenly a rhyhorn walked towards Ash's Rhyhorn and started to nuzzle him affectionately.

"I think she likes him." Serena commented.

"I think he likes her, too." Ash replied; they both were watching the Rhyhorns, play.

"Serena, why don't you choose this one?" Ash asked as he turned his head towards her.

"Yes, she looks like a capable Rhyhorn and she also likes your Rhyhorn." She said, and walked towards the Rhyhorn who was playing with Ash's Rhyhorn and kneeled down so that she was eye level with her (other Rhyhorn).

"Would you like to come with me, on my journey?" She questioned very sweetly. "It seems like, you like him (Ash's Rhyhorn) and he seems to like you too, so would you like to come with me and my friends?" She added.

She just nodded her head playfully, she seemed to be happy. Serena then threw a spare Poké Ball towards her and she was instantly sucked inside, the Poké Ball shook thrice before making a noise to confirm that the Pokémon was caught, successfully.

"Now it is my turn." Ash announced, and threw a spare Poké ball towards his Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn was sucked inside and made a ding noise after three shakes.

Ash and Serena high fived, Ash then walked inside the changing room to change into his usual attire and came out after three minutes. Then they went back in the front and thanked the old lady.

"Thank you, ma'am," Ash and Serena thanked her.

"No problems and actually let me tell you a secret." The lady said. "The Rhyhorns you caught, actually like each other, the same way you both like each other." The lady informed while smiling at them

Ash and Serena blushed upon her statement, they then started to walk towards the exit of the village trying to look for the blond siblings, but they couldn't find them.

"Hey Serena, why don't we go towards the Pokémon Centre and look for them, there?" suggested Ash.

"Okay," Serena said, and grabbed on his hand and started to walk towards the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

><p>After walking for a couple of minutes, they reached the Pokémon Centre and entered it. First they handed over their Poké balls and Pikachu to Nurse Joy. Then they looked around and spotted the blonde siblings sitting in one of the benches.<p>

"Hey," Ash and Serena said in unison as they walked towards them.

Clemont and Bonnie looked towards them, and smiled.

"Hey guys," Clemont said.

"I have excellent news, me and Serena, both got Rhyhorns." Ash informed as they both sat besides them.

"Really, but how," Clemont and Bonnie asked in unison.

Ash and Serena then explained everything to the siblings. And when they finished with explaining everything, the healing sound was heard. Ash and Serena then walked towards Nurse Joy and took their Poké balls and Pikachu. They then walked out of the Pokémon Centre with the siblings.

"Ash can you come with me to the backside?" Serena whispered. "I want to talk to you, alone."

"Yeah, sure." She agreed and they both went in the backside, meanwhile the siblings were talking in the entrance of the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

><p>In the backside of the Pokémon Centre<p>

"So what is it, you wanted to talk about?" Ash questioned as they reached at a private place.

Serena just smiled, then took a deep breath before leaning her head towards his cheek and placed her lips on his left cheek and kissed it for 5 seconds before breaking off the kiss.

Ash now had a smile on his face, he loved the action, although he wanted it to last longer but still it was great and he loved it.

"WOW!" Ash said. "But what was that for?" he asked.

"Just a reward," she replied and winked at him, till now her face was crimson red and Ash's was too but they were not giving attention to it. Serena then took out a small white pouch and handed it over to him.

He took it and opened it, what he saw was more than enough to make him happy and to get a smile on his face. There were choco chip cookies inside, he loved choco chip cookies.

"Serena, thank you!" Ash said and quickly hugged her, she reciprocated it instantly and they shared it for another six minutes before letting go of it.

"But where is Pikachu?" Serena asked as she looked around but she couldn't spot the yellow rodent.

"I left him with Bonnie; she wanted to brush his fur." Ash replied.

"Anyway, let's go back and then leave for Lumiose City." Serena suggested.

"And Serena," Ash said instantly his voice got serious.

"Yeah," she replied as she looked at him.

He just leaned forwards and placed a quick peck on her right cheek. "Thanks you for everything." He thanked her and embraced her; she returned the hug and buried her head in his chest, feeling the warmth of his chest. She could hear his heart beats, she loved the feeling but then they broke off. He grabbed onto her hand and they walked back.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys this pretty much wraps it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it, if you did please follow and favourite the story and also review it, as your feedback helps me a LOT. I really appreciate your feedback, so please spare some time for writing a review. And anyways, so finally Ash and Serena got their first non cannon Pokémon, and if you don't know already I would be giving them some non cannon Pokémons, so they won't be stuck with those limited ones.<strong>

**Guys if you have any questions regarding the story, you can leave them in the review, after you review the chapter or you can also P.M me for those questions.**

**So the next chapter should be up till 14th February 2015; yes that means on Valentine's Day, but it won't be a special or something.**

**And also if you have some Amourshipping fic requests please P.M me for them (if you have an account) or you can just leave them in the reviews. I will be going through them and would write at least one of them.**

**So this is The Mysterious Pokefan signing off, you guys have a great day. BYE, BYE, NOW!**


	7. A Secret

**Author's Note**

**So guys I am back with another chapter. First of all I would like to apologize for the slight delay, actually I didn't upload it yesterday because I wanted it to be read by one of my beta readers, so it took some time, but anyway I am very sorry for that. So please read, review; follow and favourite if you liked the story.**

**I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

><p>So finally, our heroes had made their way to the Lumiose City, after the long and tiring walk.<p>

"So finally, back to the place, from where all started." Ash said, softly as he stood in front of the big gates of the city, and Pikachu as usual was perched on his right shoulder.

"Guys, please wait a moment." Clemont told. He was bending down with hands on his knees, panting heavily.

"Big bro, you are panting so heavily as if your lungs aren't working and you need a BiPAP." Bonnie scolded.

"I think I need to make a compact BiPAP machine," Clemont said, he really meant it.

Everyone just laughed, including Pikachu and Dedenne.

"Anyway, are you better now?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, I think I can walk now," answered Clemont, as he stood straight and his breaths were nearly normal.

"Great! Let's go." Ash exclaimed with excitement as he was getting excited to reach the next gym, which was Cyllage City, although he wanted to challenge the Lumiose one, but he had been already kicked out once ad he didn't wanted to get kicked out again, well, he could tolerate being kicked out but Serena, never. He would never let her get hurt because of him.

Everyone then walked towards the gate and went inside of it, entering the Lumiose City. They continued their way through the gravel path, and after walking on the gravel path, they reached the smooth road which connected the whole city.

"WOW! This is humongous!" exclaimed Serena, looking at the tall buildings which stood in front of them.

"Don't tell me you haven't been to Lumiose even once." Bonnie spoke, looking at her with an amazed expression; she couldn't believe that she hasn't visited Lumiose, even once.

"Well, I haven't visited Lumiose even once, in my life." Serena replied, with a slight sad expression.

"But why?" asked Bonnie, slightly shocked.

"It is because, I was really, really sad and depressed after I left Pallet Town, I missed Ash so much, that I barely got out of the house, I was a homebody and a loner actually." Serena answered, now tears were forming in her eyes, she was close to bursting in tears.

"Bonnie! Stop it!" Clemont said, stopping her from throwing more questions at Serena.

"It is fine," Serena sniffed; she was in tears now, in complete tears.

"I am sorry," Bonnie apologized; her facial expression was saddened and showed regret.

"Serena…..please, don't…..cry," Ash said, softly as he walked towards her, tears visible in his eyes. It seemed like he would burst in tears, too.

Suddenly Serena threw herself at Ash, and wrapped her arms around him, and buried her head in his chest and was sobbing in his chest. She had hugged him so tightly that she could've broke his back or neck, but Ash didn't care about his back or neck, but he did about Serena who was sobbing in her chest, till now his arms were around her and had hugged her very tightly, now he was also crying.

Something happened to Ash and he did something he never thought he will, he lifted her head up, and quickly kissed her forehead and kept kissing it, and as he released it Serena again buried her head in his warm and wet chest and continued to sob, but her sobbing was dying now, and her face was slightly reddened.

"Serena, everything is alright, I am here now and that is what matters. I don't care if we didn't meet for 6 years, but what I care is that you are with me, travelling and we are together all the time. I missed you a lot, I mean a lot, but I never lost any hope and we are together now." He told between sniffs.

Serena stopped crying, she sniffed a couple of times, lifted up her head from his warm and now really wet chest, and looked at him in the eyes, her face leaning towards his face. Suddenly Ash kissed the top of her head while rubbing her back, in a comforting manner.

"Everything is fine now, we are together and we always will be; I promise we always will be together and would live together, forever." Ash said, not realising what he spoke, but he meant it, he really mean what he said.

Serena had a small smile on her face now; she then gave him another tight squeeze before breaking the hug. As she broke the hug, she realized how much she cried, Ash's jacket was totally soaked with tears in the chest part.

"Sorry, I cried a lot." Serena apologized.

"I don't care, you are fine now, that is what really matters to me and always will matter. I really never cared about anyone else, but I care a lot about you, a LOT, and I always did, I still do and I always will. You are the one; I care the most, even more than myself." Ash spoke. After he finished he noticed the shocked expression on her face.

"Ash, I also care a lot about you, and you are the most….important person in my life," Serena replied.

"And I don't want to try and challenge the gym again, because I don't want you to get shocked and kicked out. I can tolerate that more than a hundred times, if you are safe." Ash admitted.

Serena hugged him another time; it lasted for a couple of seconds.

"Anyway, let's go where you want to go." Ash said, suddenly a bike stopped near them, startling everyone.

"Hey Clemont, I think you should be at the gym more often. After all you have the responsibility of the gym leader of the Lumiose Gym. You should be a better Gym Leader." The man on the bike said.

"WHAT?!" Ash and Serena exclaimed in unison. They couldn't believe that Clemont was the actual gym leader of the Lumiose Gym.

"DAD! I know that but please can you please just stop repeating it again and again. I just find these lectures really irritating; you just keep saying these things every day, over and over again and not get bored." Clemont shot back, sarcastically.

"You need to be at the Gym and also need to find some nice girlfriends, and also take them to dates." His dad replied.

Clemont groaned in irritation, he just found his dad really irritating, he used to repeat the same girlfriend shit again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and still not get bored.

"Anyway, I should leave now." His dad said, and he quickly drove off the bike.

As Clemont's dad went away, Ash and Serena quickly rolled their eyes and set them at the blond inventor. "Clemont, really?" asked Ash.

"I…I can explain." Clemont replied, in a slightly scared voice.

"But then why did you shock Ash?!" asked Serena, angrily.

"I didn't kick him out, Clembot did," answered Clemont.

"What? Who is Clembot?" Ash and Serena asked in unison.

"He is a robot, I made to look after the gym and the challengers, I don't like to be in the gym whole day; I like inventing new things and try and make something which can help people and Pokémon, that's why I made Clembot and left it there while I am out. I did program its software in such a way that it only accepts challengers with at least 4 badges, but I never add something like electrocute and then kick the trainer out if he/she doesn't has 4 badges, but it somehow does that, and I am extremely sorry for that." Cemont explained everything, his expression showed sadness.

"So why didn't you reprogram his software or just simply update it and remove that term or at least remove the glitch which kicks trainers out." Serena suggested; she wasn't angry anymore, rather she felt sorry for him, and wanted to help out.

"Actually, I tried everything but there is a problem, I can't remember the password to master recognition, that means I can't turn him off and then rework on his software." Clemont answered, and sighed.

Ash moved his finger under his chin and seemed to think of something. "IDEA!" he exclaimed. "Why don't we try and switch it off manually, I am sure you might've added an emergency off button." He told his idea. Clemont's expression changed from a sad one to a happy one.

"Ash, you are a genius!" Clemont exclaimed with happiness. "Yes, there is an emergency off button, I am an idiot that I forgot about it," he added. "But we would have to keep it busy, so that I can turn it off, as the button is on its back."

"Okay, I don't have any problem with it; I and Pikachu would do our best to keep it busy." Ash agreed, and he clenched his hand into a fist, Pikachu mimicking his action.

"Great!" Serena said; she was happy that they were able to help Clemont out.

"Let's go to the gym now," Clemont spoke and he and Bonnie started to walk in the direction of the Prism Tower.

"Serena, we will go to the clothes store, you wanted to go after we are done with the gym problem, I promise." Ash whispered in her ears.

"No problem, but how do you know that I wanted to go there?" Serena asked in a whisper, while raising an eyebrow.

Ash just smiled, and held onto her left hand with his right and started to walk. Serena blushed slightly by his sudden action, but didn't mind it rather she liked it.

"Hey, are you, love birds coming?" Bonnie asked as she looked back at them, and saw the blush on their faces and them holding hands. "Love birds, hurry up." She teased.

Ash and Serena's blushes intensified, they let out a chuckle and start to run towards the blond siblings, who were a little ahead of them.

* * *

><p>They continued to walk on the walking path for about 10 minutes and they saw the Prism Tower from close. They all entered inside the tower and then into the elevator and pressed the 'gym' button. Soon the elevator started to move and after 9 seconds, it stopped and the silver metal doors slid open, revealing the same small corridor which had electric glass tubes on either side, it looked scary.<p>

Ash shivered as he saw the same corridor again, the corridor from where he was kicked out.

"_I don't want to get kicked out again, and probably die, at least I don't want to die before making out with Serena." _thought Ash, he was terrified by his thought of dying before making out with her, he was okay with dying after he made out with Serena.

Serena gave him a reassuring squeeze which resulted in him getting normal, now he wasn't shivering anymore and his hands were warm again.

"That helped," he whispered in her ears.

"I know," she whispered back.

Ash then noticed Pikachu's expression; he had an evil smirk on his face and seemed to tease him.

"Hey, Pikachu this not the time for it," Ash said to the yellow rodent who was perched on his left shoulder.

Clemont then rang the bell, which was there to request a battle. As soon as he rang the bell, the same robotic voice answered, "Challenger, how many gym badges do you have?"

"I have four gym badges." Clemont lied, he just wanted to get in somehow and then turn Clembot off and then reprogram its software.

"Okay, you can come in." the voice said, and then the door opened, revealing a battlefield and a robot.

"I want a battle with you," Ash said, as he walked in front of Clemont and stood there, confidently, Serena was standing behind Clemont.

"Okay, but first I need to check your badges to make sure that you actually have four badges and aren't lying." Clembot replied as he came towards Ash.

Ash was now shivering again, he never thought that Clembot would really check on the badges before the battle, now he had only two choices, either he could get shocked and then get kicked off again with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, or be reckless, as he usually was and attack it. His usual self took over, and he opted for the reckless option, because he didn't want Serena, Clemont or Bonnie to get hurt because he was acting like a little idiot.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" he yelled, the electric mouse nodded and jumped in the air with his tail glowing. He then did a front flip and then landed the hit, square on its head.

Clembot stumbled back but then stabilized itself.

"Thunderbolt!" commanded Ash.

Pikachu let loose a big bolt of electricity towards clembot, who wasn't even dodging his hits. The hit again connected, but it didn't seem to do any damage at all.

"Ash, it won't do any damage, Clembot is a really tough built robot, it is built like a tank." Clemont informed.

Ash felt a lump in his throat; he had never thought of it, he thought that he could simply do a lot of damage by attacking it straight away.

"So you want to fight straight away?" Clembot asked.

"Yes, I do want to fight." Ash replied while nodding his head, Pikachu now took a battling stance and was standing beside him and was sparking his cheeks.

"Okay, then." it said and went to another side of the battlefield.

"I never thought he would let me battle without checking the badges." Ash mumbled, only Pikachu, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie could listen to him.

"So this will be a two on two battle, are you fine with it?" Clembot questioned.

"Absolutely, Ash agreed to the term.

"Okay, so Heliolisk GO!" Clembot called out Heliolisk.

"Okay, Charizard, I choose YOU!" Ash called out for the fire dragon.

Soon the mighty fire dragon was summoned from its poké ball, it looked really, really strong and seemed to be craving for a battle.

"You do the first move," Ash said, he had confidence that Charizard would handle everything quite easily, even after being on a slight type disadvantage.

Charizard let out a mighty growl, the growl was so loud that Heliolisk flinched by the sound of it, Charizard smirked.

"Heliolisk, thunder attack!" ordered Clembot, in its robotic tone.

"Charizard dodge it by flying." Ash commanded. The fire dragon took off and flew around the limited area, although the place was quite small for him to fly but still he was able to fly and dodge the effective move.

"Now, Charizard use Flamethrower." Ash ordered, calmly. He didn't need to take any tension, he knew that his Charizard was pretty strong and could take out on the generator Pokémon quite easily, after all he had trained Charizard for years and it is his strongest Pokémon. Fire dragon, quickly took in a deep breath and exhaled a beam of super hot fire, which directly connected with the generator Pokémon who yelped in pain because of the strength of the move, although it wasn't really effective against it, the power was enough for it to scream in pain and probably knock it. The generator Pokémon wasn't knocked off, but was really weak now and had taken some serious damage from that super powerful move.

Clembot seemed to be more serious for the battle, it had underestimated Ash and his battling skill, but now it got to know about it and was trying its best to win.

"Use Rock Slide," Clembot ordered in its robotic, monotonous voice.

Suddenly a lot of huge boulders started to fall from out of nowhere; they just suddenly appeared in the sky and fell down.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw and smash every rock into pieces and then send those pieces towards Heliolisk with Dragon Tail." Ash explained his strategy. The fire dragon gave a mighty roar and then pulled his hands back for a second, they started to glow in a green colour, he then smashed his hands into any stray boulder which was about to fall on it, or came in front of him, and then when they broke into tiny pieces, he shot them towards the generator Pokémon with Dragon Tail. He kept smashing his green tail on the small pieces of rocks. They shot towards the generator Pokémon, who look astonished by the clever strategy.

"Dig," Clembot said, it looked very serious now. The generator Pokémon dug a tunnel and dived inside the ground.

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Ash. "Charizard finish this off with, Dragon Rush!" Ash ordered, while holding his right hand in the air, Pikachu was on the ground, mimicking his action.

Charizard enveloped himself in a blue aura before diving inside the same hole, the generator Pokémon had dived into, a couple of seconds earlier. After another couple of second, the ground started to shake violently and then Heliolisk burst out of the ground with Charizard beneath it. Charizard had successfully landed the attack.

Heliolisk was in the air, its eyes were closed.

"Charizard, Dragon Tail and smash it in the ground!" Ash ordered.

Charizard took off in the air and quickly made his tail glow green and then smashed it into the generator Pokémon, as soon as he reached above it. Heliolisk was sent downwards, towards the ground with lightning fast speed. It crashed in the ground; the dust took over the whole battlefield. After nine seconds, when the dust cleared, there was a crater in the centre of the field and Heliolisk was lying there, unconscious and had swirls in the eyes, indicating that it was knocked out.

Clembot recalled Heliolisk, in its respective Poké ball, it then looked back at Ash who had a smirk on his face. Clembot started to release smoke from its robotic head and went uncontrollable, it was running here and there, around the gym. It seemed as if its circuits were frying up, soon the smoke became black and it seemed that it would explode.

"No one can ever beat me; no one can ever beat me!" Clembot yelled in its robotic voice.

"Clemont, NOW!" shouted Ash, and indicated Clemont to go and switch it off.

Clemont nodded and ran towards Clembot, who was now standing at one place. He quickly jumped and opened the flap, which was on its back and pressed a red button. Suddenly, Clembot stopped acting like a psycho robot and fell down; Clemont caught it just in time, avoiding any harm.

Clemont sighed in relief.

"Now, you should reprogram it big bro." Bonnie suggested while walking towards him.

"Yeah, I am going in my lab to reprogram the whole software." Clemont told, and dragged Clembot towards a large room. Bonnie helped him in dragging Clembot.

"Ash, you battled brilliantly." Serena praised, running towards him.

Ash spread his arms out, and caught her in a warm, loving embrace. She reciprocated it, by wrapping her arms around his back, really tightly.

"I was really tensed about you." She whispered in his ears.

"I know you were; I was too, but about you not about me." He whispered back in her ears.

They heard the voice of someone clearing its throat. They looked towards the place where the voice originated from; still hugging. They saw it was Bonnie; they instantly released their hold on the other. Ash rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Bonnie, hi." said Serena, she knew it was a totally stupid and weird reply, but she didn't have anything else in her mind at that moment to say.

"Hi, Mrs. Serena Ketchum." replied Bonnie.

Serena and Ash's cheeks lit up. They both were embarrassed. Ash giggled a little bit and said, "That name surely suits you, it has a certain ring to it."

Serena cheeks were even redder than before, now. She chuckled, "Thanks."

"So, you are admitting that you will be married one day?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." Ash answered

"I mean marry each other and stay together." Bonnie added to make it clearer.

"Yeah, is that even a question?" Ash said, their cheeks were definitely hotter now.

"Really! So does that mean that you guys are dating?" Bonnie exclaimed and jumped in happiness.

"No, I mean best friends get married in the future, right?" Ash replied with a question.

Bonnie and Serena fell down anime style.

"Ash, I think we shouldn't talk about it now. We can discuss it when you're a little more mature." Bonnie said.

"_Ash, I know what you mean. You're just acting dense, I know you have been acting like this for years and have mastered the act of acting dense, but my heart knows that you meant it and that you need some time to be in a relationship. I'm in no hurry either, you can have your time, I am totally fine with it; you can have some time to decide about a relationship. I am just happy that you're thinking about it." _Serena said in her mind, she had a wide smile on her face.

"_Serena, I know that you know what I mean, but I need some time to prepare myself for a relationship with you, I need to prepare myself because I am not so good in handling situations and I don't want to ruin our relation. I am sure one day we will be a couple and will also get married; I promise." _Ash thought.

"Anyway, I think you both should go and have some lunch. Clemont won't eat anything until he is done with Clembot's software." Bonnie insisted.

"Don't you want to eat something?" asked Serena, raising an eyebrow. Bonnie shook her head.

"Okay, we will come in some time." Ash told, and then he and Serena walked out of the gym and got into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Hey Ash, can I hold onto your hand? They are cold." Serena requested; her face was red.

"Yeah, why not," Ash agreed and held out his hand for her to grab onto. She grabbed it, her face redder. The elevator's doors slid open and they both got out of it and into the streets of Lumiose City.

"Let's go to Café Soleil." Ash suggested, still holding her hand, his face was also slightly red.

"Okay," Serena agreed and they both walked towards the café.

* * *

><p>After walking for some time, they reached the café and entered in. They took an empty table for two people and the waiter approached them with a couple of menu cards, and handed the menus over to them.<p>

"So what will you like to have?" the waiter asked.

* * *

><p>Inside the Lumiose City Gym<p>

Clemont was still inside his lab, working on a computer. He was developing better software for Clembot. While he was still working on the computer, Bonnie was eating some food inside a room, it was actually the room in which Clemont and Bonnie used to stay when Clemont used to be inside the gym and attend challengers on his own, it was sort of a living room with a kitchen.

She then heard a voice calling her, "Hey Bonnie!"

"Yeah, coming big bro." she replied and stood up and went towards Clemont's lab.

"What happened?" she asked as she entered his lab and walked towards him. He was sitting on a chair while typing on the keyboard. Clembot was aside, wires attached to it.

"Where are Ash and Serena?" he questioned, not even looking at her.

"I sent them to eat lunch." Bonnie answered, sitting on an empty chair.

"Why did you send them out? They could've had lunch here," Clemont said, still not looking at her, but at the 27 inch 5k IPS LCD monitor.

"Oh, big bro when will you grow up?" asked Bonnie, face palming. "What is the date, today?" she added.

"Today, today is 14th Feb." he answered, now he had a look of realization on his face.

"Exactly, today is VALENTINE'S DAY!" she exclaimed.

"So you sent them to a date or something?" he questioned, he had a smile on his face now.

"Yes, sort of a date; I wanted them to spend some time, alone." She replied, getting up from the chair and stretching herself.

"Okay, that's very nice of you. Actually, I also think they should spend some time alone." He spoke.

"I know that, and big bro now you should have a girlfriend." Bonnie told.

Clemont's expression changed, now he was frowning.

"Please, Bonnie. I am not going to have a girlfriend right now, I told the same thing to dad and now I am telling it to you, I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE ANY GIRLFRIEND RIGHT NOW!" He almost yelled; his fingers moved even faster now. It seemed like he was trying his best to break the keyboard with his super fast typing speed.

Bonnie puffed her cheeks and walked out of the lab, she was pissed by his reply. She just wanted his brother to have a girlfriend, who would stay with him and keep him happy, but he wasn't interested at all, he was just interested in technology and inventions.

* * *

><p>Inside the café<p>

Ash and Serena were done with their lunch and they called the waiter.

"Bill please," Ash requested.

The waiter nodded his head and went towards the main desk and printed the bill, and gave it to them.

"We have given a special 25% discount as you're selected as the cutest couple. We select a couple on Valentine's Day and we give them a special discount on their order, and you both are the cutest couple of today and actually you're the cutest couple I have ever seen." The waiter said.

Ash and Serena blushed by his compliment. Ash then paid the bill and they both got up and walked out of the café.

"Is your hand still cold?" Ash asked, to which Serena nodded. "Okay, then let me hold it."

She held onto his hand and squeezed it, her hands were actually a little cold, but her face, her face was as hot as fire.

They both walked back towards the gym.

* * *

><p>Inside the Lumiose City Gym<p>

Clemont smashed the 'enter' key on the keyboard with his right index finger, and relaxed; his work was finally done. He had finally reprogrammed Clembot's software and had fixed all the flaws, it had. Now Clembot was much gentler and he had removed the condition of having 4 gym badges to be able to battle it.

Clemont sighed, "Finally." He was really exhausted by working constantly. Then he heard the voice of the bell, he quickly looked at the door from his computer, Ash and Serena were back after their lunch date. He pressed a few buttons and then the door automatically opened, allowing them to come inside.

He got up from his chair and disconnected the various wires, which were connected to Clembot and turned him on. Clembot stood up.

"Now you're the robotic Lumiose City Gym Leader," Clemont told. "You may start working from now on."

"Okay, master." Clembot said.

Clemont then walked outside his lab and approached Ash and Serena, who were standing near the battlefield, with Bonnie.

"Hey guys, finally Clembot is fixed. Now he wouldn't ask for 4 badges." Clemont said, as he stretched his body a little bit.

"That's great," Ash and Serena exclaimed in unison, they both were really happy for him.

"So how was your small date?" asked Bonnie, with an evil smirk.

Ash and Serena laughed, although there blushes weren't going instead they got more prominent.

"Your blush tells it was amazing," Bonnie spoke, to no one in particular.

"Anyway, now we should be going to the Pokémon Centre and rest, I am really tired." Ash said, trying to shake the topic off.

"Me too," Serena agreed instantly.

"Okay," Clemont and Bonnie said in unison.

"So Clembot, we are going, now take care of the gym." Clemont informed before exiting the gym with everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys this pretty much wraps it for the 7th chapter. As usual don't forget to leave a review; also follow and favourite if you liked the story.<strong>

**If you have any questions regarding the story, please leave them in the reviews and if you have some requests for some specific amourshipping one shots, PM me.**

**The next chapter would be uploaded before 5 March 2015. I am not sure about the date but it will be 5th March at max. I am not sure because I will be writing the next chapter of "The Tale Continues" now, it has been on hiatus for a long time and I need to write the next one.**

**So this is, The Mysterious Pokefan, signing off, you guys have a great day. Bye, Bye NOW!**


End file.
